Fire & Crystals
by ghostlygreeneyedgirl
Summary: Sarah's limbs flared to life as Jareth's lips caressed her own, "Mine" he breathed. She awoke with a start-body taunt, her heart racing. & To stay with Toby, Sarah accepts Jareth's offer, but do either know the full terms? And why are the walls whispering
1. I : Prologue

_**Disclaimer.**_ I don't own anything. If I did, there would have been a sequel. ;o

_**Mature Rating. **_Alright, I've warned you (I do believe in lustful tension though, be patient)

_For the other Sarah, who's still handwritten on paper._

...

**Fire & Crystals**

_a labyrinth fan fiction_

* * *

_  
Might acknowledges might; power, power. So it comes as no surprise that power will align itself with its most strong, and controllable ally._

_-unknown  
_

* * *

A great boy once said, looking at his mother one day in reply, "Sarah isn't here mama."

And the woman who was his mother, who was busy making sure the bacon for dinner did not pop grease all over her expensive silk blouse, replied, "Yes she is my dear. Look she's outback by your honeysuckle tree. Why don't you go ask her to tell you that goblin story."

And the boy walked away to his sister with a frown saying, "Sarah isn't here."


	2. II : Stories and honeysuckle

_**Notes at end.**_

* * *

A snowy white barn owl with strangely colored eyes flew through the night sky at a pace rarely exhibited even from this special one. The wind was doing his mind quite I bit of good: the surprisingly frigid august wind was clearing out his anger, finding excuses to mend his pride, focusing on what the labyrinth had flatly asked.

"Find the heir and return."

Jareth had asked, his anger lashing out in waves: darkening his hooded, mismatched eyes, how he was to take the heir of above if his sister was with him. The stones at the heart of the labyrinth, in the dark, damp, underground caverns of the castle only repeated their request.

The snowy owl began to lower himself from the sky, coming close to his destination. He had always known it was a matter of time; Always known that his rule of the labyrinth was dependent on its willingness to be ruled -- that he had someone to answer to, and clearly it wanted his heir close, but such demands of him were too much! Yes, he wanted Toby as his heir just much as the labyrinth.

But he still wanted Sarah more. He'd stopped fighting such foolishness in lying to himself. It was easier to love her and admit such love when he didn't have to be her villain. In the 5 years he had gone without her, it had become painfully clear this day would come, or he would die. His mind fought back his heart in thinking about what he would do when he saw the girl who had rejected him - pride against love. He knew after 5 long years of wanting desperately to hate her, yet unable to, that love would overtake him when Sarah's eyes met his -- bloody hell! If she just spoke his name.

Would she fall into his arms as he longed her to do? No he breathed to himself; no, not my Sarah. _She might not even remember that I'm real. I bet she thinks that the whole game was a dream._ Jareth viscously bit back the cry his heart was burning to admit.

_I come for Toby. That's all._ He took his final descent into the forested grove behind a large white house with the porch that wrapped around and changed from snowy white to clad in black from high-hard collar to neatly polished boots -- starkly contrasting his blonde hair, tamed more than the first time she had seen it; so much was untamed back then -- as he inhaled his first breath, filling his lungs with the scent of honeysuckle.

The first thing that came to the Goblin King's ears was the laughter of a small boy, "And you were so dizzy!" and then her voice.

* * *

Sarah stopped spinning. "Yes I was so dizzy, and the room kept spinning and falling and everywhere I looked I saw strange faces," Sarah spoke with a wonder to her voice that entranced her small brother and the Goblin King's eyes closed and he inhaled a deep breath: steeling himself against the next moment when he would see her. Longing taking over any fleeting resentment that had been rekindled in the air; her voice trailing on the wind like a melody, his thoughts had become jumbled and rushing.

"But then there he was!" Toby again shouted throwing his hands up in the air and jutting his red-striped-shirt clad tummy out, excited as always when hearing the story of the underground. Jareth's eyes slowly opened and his golden blonde eyebrow rose in a surprised, sarcastic expression.

"Yes; but then there the Goblin King stood in front of me," Sarah rose from her fallen tree branch seat, replaying the scene for the small boy. Jareth moved behind the brush where he could now see the display. His hands shook at the sight of the woman twirling, who looked like his Sarah standing there. She had grown.

"And he was the only thing in the room that was still. Even when we danced, I felt rooted to the floor, like nothing could ever take me away." He found his grip on a large branch of a nearby oak tree and rung it tight, the smell of honeysuckle nearly drowning him. _Of all the things to hear her talk of. _For the third time that day he cursed the labyrinth; for the millionth time he longed to touch the fire demon who had stolen his heart standing before him.

"But I took you away!" Toby seem infinitely proud of this fact; Jareth griped the branch even tighter looking at Sarah's shoulders fall. She tossed her brown hair gently behind her as she shook her head slightly. Sarah had always had hair that shamed his own. It looked so soft and he knew it must smell deeply of the honeysuckle permeating the air. Sarah's black shirt bellowed as the wind lightly cooled her burning cheeks; Jareth missed that light rouging since her back was towards him.

Very quietly her voice filled the air as she picked up the young boy, "Yes. Were it not for you, little brother, I would gladly still be dancing with the Goblin King."

Everything in Jareth froze, the very magic around him cracked. Or was it the branch he was wringing? _She didn't mean it. She just said it as part of the story. She thought he was an evil overlord. _Surely if she had loved him, she would have called to him? He would have come, he thought, of course he would have. He would have run with all the force his magic could give him and never leave her side.

The crack like lightning made Sarah fling around to the forest. It was getting dark, but nothing hinted at a thunderstorm tonight. For a split second Sarah's grip tightened on Toby and the words "take me" escaped in a breathless, involuntary, whisper; her eyes locked on something just beyond the brush she had been sitting in front of, "you can't have him." Toby looked at his sister's frozen face and felt fear rise in his stomach. A few very long moments passed breathlessly.

Jareth was on the verge of taking Sarah up on her offer: annoyed at her sudden angry fear, when he saw a young man walk up behind Sarah from the house. Possession for the woman-child he called his love reared with the distinct hint of jealousy and he sunk back into the forest, his mismatched eyes blazing, his gloved hands aching to take hold of the one thing he couldn't have.

"Sarah you're scaring the kid again," a melodic voice called out from the back steps, walking towards her. She didn't hear him, "Precious?" He asked a little softer as he moved down the steps, his tan leather jacket sweeping behind him in the same motion as the black curls on his head. "Sarah!" This time, just as his hand touched her back she heard him and turned, the black haired man saw the fear she was trying to rid herself of in her eyes and took Toby from her arms, "you okay? I was worried there for a sec."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Sarah shook her head in hopes she would be able to shake what was in her mind away. This was really too much, it was just because she'd been telling the story. Sarah looked up at the head taller man she called her best friend and smiled. If there was one thing Josh's presence could do it was make her smile.

"Really, you're okay," he gave the girl his devastating smirk and Jareth just about broke another branch he was newly gripping, "no, scary kings coming after you before dinner?" A fresh, clear burst of laughter broke from her body and escaped Sarah's lips; Jareth brooded deeper in his sudden rage.

"No, no day mares." Again the man's brilliant brown eyes searched hers; Sarah blushed, "Really. Promise." The two began to talk of something else as Toby welcomed the guest by chanting, 'Josh is here! Josh is here!' and they returned to the house. And Jareth remembered just why he played the villain in Sarah's fairytale – he could afford no less if he wanted to keep her – forever.

* * *

Reviewers get candy! And I mean good, 4 dollar a truffle candy ;)


	3. III : Should

_**Notes at End. **_

* * *

The sky had become heavy with thunderheads after dinner as Sarah and Josh began to walk in the back yard, ending on the swing set, just right of Toby's sand box. Sarah noticed he'd been trying to build the labyrinth yet again. Memories and that same familiar sent of honeysuckle began to take her back and she didn't feel Josh's soft, brown-eyed gaze looking on her. "Sarah?"

"Hmmm?" She was dancing…

"We need to talk."

"We're not talking?" Twirling and floating and dizzy…

"I mean the talking where we focus," Josh grabbed the ropes of the swing and stopped Sarah's light back and forth rocking. She opened her eyes and smiled at his feet as he did so.

"Oh, that kind of talking."

"Yeah," he smiled in return, his large hand going under her chin to pull her eyes to his.

"I'm focused now," she followed his gaze as he moved to sit on the swing next to her.

"Really?"

"Promise." Sarah bit her lip, she had a funny feeling about this 'we need to talk' speech. These talks always ended badly for her.

For a moment the boy looked lost, his brown eyes searched Sarah's green ones deeply and fell despondently to the sand when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Sarah," he asked, his eyes returning to hers with a cool glaze on them, a glimmer of renewed hope, "I love you."

Sarah's smile faded as she moved her forehead to touch his, "I love you too."

"No, Sarah. Not like I love you."

Sarah's mind began to falter, and as she always did when she got nervous, her body begged her to move. Blindly confused, and utterly in understanding that this train of conversation had to stop, Sarah rose and began to walking towards the forest.

"Josh, I don't know what you mean, we're best friends." The boy grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her back to meet his chest. His deep breathing met her fluttering heart, she could feel his at her shoulder blade and gave a grave cry of worry when she realized just how fast his was beating.

"Sarah please. I don't ask you to say it back. I don't want you to. But I want to try this, try this whole thing with you."

Tears filled her eyes and the words choked in her mouth, "What do you want from me?" Why was he doing this? Josh new perfectly well these topics weren't for friends, knew she didn't want to have conversations like this that led to furiously bad complications.

"Nothing Sarah. Nothing now. Just let me hope," his mouth came very close to her ear as she wrapped her hands around his forearms, "that one day you'll love me, like I love you."

Sarah shook her head. This; this was all wrong: she felt nothing. It was as if this boy had just told her it was going to rain, not that he loved her! She should feel more, should feel something. This was so wrong. "No, Josh." Tears filled her eyes and silently fell over her cheeks as she touched her lips to his wrist. Even that gesture, one that could be so intimate, so tender, felt like nothing but putting her lips to her own skin -- it stirred nothing in her.

His voice sounded hurt, she'd hit the wound hard. With finality he pulled away from her, "You won't even try."

Sarah's head rose and she turned to face him, hear tears matching his hurt eyes, "Josh it's not that easy."

"Yes it is."

"I don't, I don't think … so."

"No, Sarah you just don't want try with me." He began to walk away from her; abruptly he turned, facing her for the final time, "I didn't even ask you to love me back, just to let me show you how much I've always loved you. From the first moment I saw you." Sarah tried to talk, but he wouldn't let her. "I know you're not meant for me, someone like you just isn't, but this from you...your tears," Josh shook his head, "this is just cruel."

As he walked away, Sarah knew this would take a while to get over with him. _And everything was just fine a few minutes ago._ She said again to the blacking night as little rain drops began to fall.

"I should love you," she whispered.

* * *

Huh? This I know you're asking.


	4. IV : Those Words

_**Notes at End.**_

* * *

"Tell me the rest of the story Sarawh," Toby quietly asked as his sister tucked him into bed.

"How about tomorrow kid," She mused to him.

"I'm not a goat Sarah," the boy pouted.

"Really? I though--"

"Is Josh gonna come back tomorrow?" Toby cut in eagerly.

"Don't know."

"He stares at you a lot Sarawh."

"So do you."

"Not like him," Sarah shook her head, "I bet that's how the Goblin King looked at you." Sarah stopped fluffing the blanket at the end of Toby's bed and looked at him in disbelief.

She shrugged it off. "Go to bed sleepy head. I'll see you in the morning." As she turned to close the door on her brother for the night she asked him, "what are the words we never say?"

Toby replied, half in a yawn, "Take me Away. Night Sarawh."

"Night Toby."

Just outside the window of the boy he called his heir, Jareth the Goblin King snickered. _This is going to be easier than I thought. He'll cry to have me take him away, and then you'll cry for the same my precious thing. You'll be mine. Forever._

* * *

Sarah went to her room after putting Toby to bed and closed the door behind her. She just couldn't handle another night of listening to her parents talk about her future and how sweet of a boy Josh was. Not after what she'd just done. Sarah shook her head and she sat at her white vanity and looked hard at herself in the mirror.

Life had been a monotonous adventure since she said goodbye to the labyrinth. She couldn't even tell herself when she had met Josh, or when the friendship had seemed to turn amorous. For all she had known they were still only friends. Sarah refused to think that she had known what Josh was going to do tonight, that his admission was a surprise. But Toby had confirmed what Sarah had been fearing for quite a while, even before tonight: that the old high school friend wanted more from her. And for the life of her, Sarah didn't know why she didn't want that back.

Josh had been a breath of fresh air after that first year had passed after the underground. He had been all the fun and adventure Sarah ever needed during high school. If she didn't know better, she would still think that they were the perfect pair of twins. She pounded her fist on the vanity in front of her and dropped her head to her hands, _Then why can't I love him? _She had never liked boys at school, was never interested, a part from a deep gratitude towards Josh, there was nothing more: no warmth when he touched her flushed cheeks, she didn't think about things to do with him in the dark -- no, the last person she had ever wanted anything more from was more like a villain than a hero and she had vowed to loath that goblin-loving, fiend and brother stealer the moment her new friends had returned to the Underground and the bubble popped, barring their return to her forever.

Deny her compromise when running the Labyrinth was one thing, taking away her best friends was vicious.

She rose her fiery green eyes from her hands and looked at her reflection again; and like she'd done every night since the night she had returned with Toby, Sarah damned the Goblin King.

* * *

Luck and the weather was on the Goblin King's side. This was going to be easier than he could have ever planned. And sweeter still when Sarah bowed to him. A large piece of thunder struck and Toby's eyes shot open wide. In the dark blue of the room he could see a figure; frightened as a little boy is when monsters come out of the dark he asked with false bravery, "Sarah?"

Still clad in black, the Goblin put on his soft smile and sad eyes, bending down to the boy his voice came out in a sweet, urgent, melody, "No, I'm sorry my babe, Sarah has been taken." Toby's eyes went wide in recognition of the figure and the voice.

With wonder emanating out of him, Toby whispered, "The Goblin King."

Jareth smiled and put the boy at ease, "So your sister has spoke of me," the boy nodded slowly, eyes still the size of saucers. "Good. Then you can trust me. Yes?" _How far has Sarah gone, am I still her monster?_ Again Toby nodded his head slowly, "My babe, Sarah's been taken away by a rouge beast from the Labyrinth," he spoke passionately, "I need your help to bring her back. Can you help me Toby? Will you help me bring your sister back?" With fierce bravery Toby nodded again. Jareth's grin became as large as a Cheshire's, "Good! Good!"

"What do I have to do?" The young boy said as he raced around finding his shoes and placing a few of his needed toys for the journey.

Here came the moment of truth. "Just say the words."

The boy stopped packing, a red flashlight clutched in his hand and his agape face twisted slowly towards the man in black. "Sarawh told me _never_ to say **those** words." Toby's tone denoted how forbidden Sarah had made this and that the boy really did know Jareth could be dangerous. Jareth's eyes went very sad as he crouched down to the young boy.

"But if you don't help me, how will I bring Sarah back?" He question despondently. The boy's brain started to tock. "Surely, Sarah would want you to save her. I bet she's crying out for your help right now." The boy looked hard and the King: his little body cried out to move, but Sarah's teachings held him in place. "This very instant." Jareth took a pause. "Toby, we don't have much time." Jareth caused his voice to strain, locking his jaw as his eyes implored the boy. That was all it took, Toby nodded to the Goblin King as stately as a King's Final word. _So trusting, even of me! That determination! He will make a very good heir, I always new he would._

The babe stood with his hands on his hips, blue sneakers on, backpack in hand, and Lancelot the bear under his arm and said, "Goblin King, Goblin King; Take me away!"

* * *

TOBY?! OMG!


	5. V : Blissful Oblivion

_**Notes at End.**_

* * *

Sarah shook her head to clear it, her chestnut hair tumbling around her, the glittering silver hair trimmings shifting because of the motion. She felt as though she was moving under the sea: her movements felt slow and heavy. Her green eyes gazed down towards the floor, trying to steady herself. What was she wearing? A shimmering, soft pink fabric extended far out from her waist – cascading to the floor where it swept fine glitter around. The dress was voluminous and as smooth as silk under the touch of her hand as well as her body, which thrummed with anticipation and radiated heat.

A body pressed into her and Sarah recoiled from the goblin face that stared back at her and laughed. Her brow furrowed and her cheeks burned in confused embarrassment. And then she could feel his gaze on her, burning her from the inside out. And she couldn't decide if she wanted him closer or farther away from her. The urgency going through her body begged her to move, drove her forward, and in this glittered, overcrowded, ballroom that need drove her towards the beautiful, tall man with golden hair and mismatched eyes burning into her.

At her first few footsteps, the man whose gaze burned her grinned almost mockingly. And before Sarah had a chance to think of how embarrassing that look was, Jareth was in front of her: lean, dramatic, and all consuming. He was wearing an impossibly blue jacket – covered in fine glitter and what looked like living shards of light and it was just as soft as her dress.

His eyes roamed her face as his white gloved hand caressed her check, "Sarah," he sighed as her eyes drooped and she leaned into the gentling. Hearing that impossible voice of his: low, urgent, and flushed with desire, sent spears of heat lancing through Sarah and her heavy breathing became near impossible.

"Yes," she softly echoed as Jareth drew her closer to him, somehow a naked thumb caressing her lips. Although her dress guarded her well, there was no question of Jareth's interest as his frame embraced hers. Flush together, Sarah could feel his heart beat in time with hers, his sharp breath as he leaned in closer, and the part of him which felt as though it might burn her more than his gaze.

Jareth's hands roamed the back of Sarah's pale neck and traced the place where her pulse broke furiously before glided down her arms as he leaned in to kiss her. For a moment, crystal and infinite, Sarah's breath caught in her throat. This man was going to kiss her. Really, truly kiss her for the first time. And she wanted it desperately.

So slow Sarah's body ached, Jareth lowered his lips to hers, softly caressing hers with light kisses from the corner of her mouth to full on hers. As she sighed and fell into the Goblin King, Jareth's hand snaked back up to her neck, molding her for his fuller kiss. As the pressure of his lips became stronger Sarah's hands tightened on his jacket and when she felt the brush of his tongue on her lower lips she moaned softly and slightly parted her own.

This was all the invitation Jareth needed. In the middle of his grand ball room, the ball room created from Sarah's dreams and his desire to please her, he deepened their kiss – bonding them together forever, searing his body, taste, and texture into her being for eternity.

Sarah shivered as Jareth's tongue swept past her teeth and touched hers for the first time. He tasted like peaches – perfectly ripe peaches, and left blissful oblivion in his wake. Just when Sarah was about to add her own need to the kiss, Jareth pulled back to give them both air: moving to lick and tease at her pulse just above her collarbone. When Sarah let out a small cry at the loss of his lips, Jareth returned his attention to them greedily.

This kiss held every ounce of passion and desire he held within him. It over took both the seducer and seduced as the kiss's hunger fed on itself and burned. Sarah felt as though her stomach had drop out of her, leaving and gapping desire, utterly sinful, rippling through her body. As she kissed Jareth fiercely back she tightened her grip on his hair, where her hand had traveled to. She shifted in his hold, aching for some release and longing for something more.

Jareth growled and Sarah took the vibration in her mouth, giving back her own. Sarah wanted desperately to tell him to touch her, but adamantly refused to unlock her lips from his own. As they parted slightly to breathe again Sarah slightly opened her eyes to look at the man so fundamentally shifting the core of her being. Another shiver ran down her spine, but this one caused no pleasure: realization began to nag at the back of Sarah's consciousness as Jareth's eyes again beckon to her, his eyes then flicking to her lush and wet lips from their kisses.

"My Queen," he breathed darkly as he leaned down to her again, eager for another kiss. Just as warm lips touch her own fear froze her into place,

Sarah woke with a start; cold fear running down her neck. _**Toby**_ She flung herself out of bed and to her little brother's room.

* * *

Try as I might, I simply could not write smex on the dance floor. That's planned for another spot...


	6. VI : Beguiled

**_Notes at End._**

* * *

"Hello Precious," Jareth spoke sweetly to her sweatshirt and capri clad back as he closed the door. Sarah had known what she would find even before she'd opened the door; the poor girl fell to her knees. "Come now Sarah. Is this any way to greet me?"

God damn, why did he have to look so good? Better than Sarah remembered and her body was still warm from her dream – his touch had scorched her then. Now her body was betraying her, hate for both that and the goblin kidnapper kept her mind clear thankfully.

"Give him back." Her anger rose, Jareth's eyebrow arched; there was very little fear in her voice.

"Now Sarah, I can't do that. He called me of his own free will." The girl scoffed at the Goblin King.

"Toby would never call you willingly."

Jareth stooped down to the girl who had stolen his heart, it took everything he had not to kiss her slender white neck with his lips, or graze her arms with his gloved hands, "Only for you Sarah." His breath on her ear made her shiver; they were so close, her reaction looked to be the Goblin King's undoing. Jareth was far too taken with the smell of her, like honeysuckle and citrus, and her hair was far too soft against his cheek. He stood and turned towards her beautiful face at the window, the space between them doing him a world of good.

"Liar." Her eyes still held the same passionate spark they had so long ago. The conceptive look she gave him only succeeded in making his blood run hotter with lust than before. _What sweet torture I've missed. _

"Come, come Sarah. I haven't lied. And in the end what's done is done and Toby will remain with me. The babe wants you with him Sarah, will you not come to his cries?"

Sarah heard Toby's voice very faintly crying her named in a thickly worried tone. "Let me run the Labyrinth again for him," she implored, rising to her feet.

Jareth merely shook his head with a slight grin, "Sorry love, but Toby cried to me; you can't save him now. But you can go to him."

"But you cheated." She wasn't making this easy, but when was Sarah anything but stubborn? And after all, Jareth had to admit, he was playing a rather convincing villain again in front of her.

"The Labyrinth doesn't care this time." Jareth answered quickly; Sarah looked shocked and shuttered.

"Toby wouldn't-" Jareth pulled Sarah closer by the arm and forced her a step towards him.

"Toby said the words Sarah. It doesn't matter what he thought. He said them and meant them. And so I'll ask one last time," as his lips parted not a inch from hers, "are you going to join your lonely brother?"

As the Goblin King's hot breath rattled Sarah's head and confused her senses she knew she'd already lost. Toby was all that mattered, her parents would never forgive her for losing him; No, Toby was all she had left, Toby was the only really good thing in her life; "This is forever, isn't it?"

"Damn straight," his voice had become husky and his grasp tighter. Sarah recognized there was more in his voice than affirmation.

"And this is more than it seems."

"Yes."

Sarah took in one final breath and said goodbye to her world and even when she said it, all she thought of was the little brother that she had fought so hard to save once already, "Goblin King?"

Jareth opened his eyes to see emerald jems piercing him like daggers, "Sarah."

"Take me away."

All Sarah heard before her world went black was the silky voice of the Goblin King saying "Mine".

* * *

It only took Sarah a second to realize she was in the Goblin King's throne room at what looked like sunset in the Underground. As was the Labyrinth, the room was stark sandstone. Just like she remembered, the throne room looked 3 sizes too small for adults. Goblins scattered as they realized who had returned. Whispers crying Sarah murmured through the room as the winner of the Labyrinth took her place in the middle of what looked like a fountain long ago dried up.

"Where's Toby?" Sarah growled."I want my brother."

"All in good time," Jareth said as he gracefully took his seat on his throne, the only piece of furniture over sized for an adult; tapping his boot with a crop that magically appeared in his hand, "First we must complete our," he gestured his hand airily, "terms."

"Terms." Sarah spoke flatly.

"Yes, terms: the terms of your return to the Underground. You are, after all, not a child Sarah. Your deal with me, is well...quiet different."

"Jareth give me my brother!" Sarah bellowed, goblins, glued silent to an unexpected show, shook in surprise at Sarah's tone. She was just as bad and the King.

"You will see my son-"

"Your son?! You have no right to call him any such thing!"

Jareth's voice rose to match Sarah's -- obviously, she had not thought as fondly of him as he had of her these last 5 years, despite dream-like confession bathed in honeysuckle -- with his own anger, "He is my chosen heir to the Labyrinth and therefore I will call him son and he will call me Father. On this matter you have no say."

"No say," she scoffed, "what else do I have no say in Jareth, or is my brother's well being the only thing?"

Jareth's deadly smile returned – which masked the tremor that over took Jareth at the sound of his name of her lips – the one Sarah remembered from her final moments in the crystal ball room and he walked down till he stood a step above her, "Well love, when you wished yourself away with me, you as good as gave yourself to me."

"Excuse me," her voice was no more than a whisper, she looked as though anger would consume her very person and she would explode into flames. This was really just too much. _You still have your fire Sarah. We just can't make this easy, can we_?

"Silly Sarah, if you want to see Toby, all you have to do is say what you've already done. Simply say you're mine."

"And if I don't?" Jareth began to circle her, smile still politely on his face. Sarah wanted her villain, and with her being engulfing his magic yet again, he could do nothing more than be the villain for her. She would have to change how she looked at him before he could become the man he wanted to be in front of her. He wanted desperately to take her in his arms and let passion change everything between them. So much had changed; so much fought to stay the same. For now, playing her villain was more than enough.

"I believe you once had friends here. How sad if when my son could finally meet them they end up dead." The words were out before he realized they'd been spoken. His heart sank when he realized that it had taken 5 years for her to return to the Labyrinth, but it was not to him.

Sarah blanched. With everything, she had forgotten about Hoggle and Ludo and Sir. Didymus. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me."

_Property. Thing… … TOBY._ "Goblin King," Sarah swallowed very hard and tried to savor her final moments as something free, yet the thought was blind, "I am yours."

The walls of the labyrinth shook as Jareth stopped in front of her. "Good girl," he choked out. The King looked away behind her, "Hogwart!"

* * *

"Hoggle!" Sarah nearly broke into tears on the spot. When she turned, she saw Hoggle's surprised and hurt face looking back at her. This was not how she wanted to see her greatest friend again. It took all her might to stay upright and tearless. Hoggle looked like he was about the kick the Goblin King, or at least shake his fist very hard at him for a while.

"You may take Lady Sarah to the tower, that will be her new room."

Sarah turned back to the Goblin King, "What about Toby?"

"Your influence on my son will be restricted." Sarah seethed, he could see calling Toby 'son' was going to be a sore point, the thought made him grin. He'd returned to his villain role in full form: his pride glittered, his heart bled.

"And so you send me to the tower. You promised I would see my brother if I did what you asked."

"Toby will be waiting to see you in your room." Sarah breathed easier knowing her brother was waiting.

"The tower, how medieval," she said: crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Only a fairytale for my princess." Jareth's gloved hand went to take hers; Sarah pulled it out of his before he could kiss it.

"I'm not your--"

"Mine," Jareth corrected, cutting her off darkly and pointing a black leather finger at her nose.

Sarah's eyes fell to the floor, "yours."

"Hog head, take Sarah to her room." As Sarah took Hoggle's hand and walked out of the throne room, the grim satisfaction that came over Jareth was blissful. He could say her name as much as he wanted, forever, without feeling a gaping loss come over him. Sarah was here -- and a better muse and match for him that ever, as was his heir; she was his, and soon everything 

would be as he once dreamed his pride cried, but in his heart he desperately prayed it would be easier than he knew it would be to make his kidnapped love fall in love with him.

* * *

Yay! Thank you everyone taking a look at the story! And especially to those who are watching it! But a truly dear place in my heart goes to my early reviewers. Just little notes like that pump me up.

Normally, updates will happen on Thursdays or Fridays. But because of how I'm writing the story, additional updates are very possible through out the week.


	7. VII : Magic Dance

_**Notes at End. **_

* * *

The whole labyrinth was buzzing. For all the Goblins it was all the rage. The winner of the Labyrinth and her brother had returned again to the Underground! And the Goblins were happy because they had two new people to play with. And the goblins told the creatures and the creatures where in agreement with the walls: the labyrinth felt whole again. And everyone in the Underground celebrated that night, for the King had finally brought both the daughter of Above and the heir home and surely the king won't wait long to have a big grand bang to celebrate.

* * *

Hoggle stayed with Sarah long into the night after Toby left her rooms. Everything was fluffy and pink and silk and Hoggle just about threw up when he realized Sarah's new room had to look like the inside of a bubble bath. Hoggle listened carefully as Toby told Sarah about how brave he had been to save her, and Sarah, bless her heart, didn't tell Toby the truth about what he had done; only made up some story about how she escaped before he could reach her.

As with all children who come to the Underground, Toby had already begun to forget his parents and Hoggle was grateful, for it meant one less thing that Sarah would have to regret telling the boy -- that he couldn't go home.

Toby left happily with the black clad Jareth when he came to get him. Smiling at Sarah's angry eyes he told her that he would see her tomorrow at noon in his study and that it would be a wonderful gesture to wear something from her closet. Hoggle kicked the door where it closed and went back to standing by Sarah's bed.

"Damn that Jareth. There's got to be a way out of this Sarah!" Sarah only shook her head. "Now don't tell me all those years Aboveground had made you lose your spunk." That got a throaty, snifflely laugh in return. "That's better. Come on Sarah, we'll figure this all out."

"You'll help me Hoggle?"

"'Course I will. What are friends for?" Again her tears began, this time on Hoggle's shoulder. "There, there Sarah. You just stay strong and fight Jareth and we'll fix this whole mess."

**_&_**

As Sarah drifted to sleep in the bubble bath of a room, as Hoggle had called it, she wondered what her parents were going through, where Toby was, and if her dreams of Jareth and the Underground would subside now that she was here. Jareth hadn't changed, but he'd never wanted to hurt Toby, and he could have left her – could have taken revenge by leaving her Aboveground with the realization she would never see her brother again. What did he want?

It didn't matter what Jareth wanted, she wanted to go home … in principle. It was where she and Toby both belonged. She had to get them back home; Toby back home, no matter what.

* * *

Jareth danced down the final few yards to the heart of the labyrinth after putting Toby to bed in the chamber next to his. Again he was giddy, all the worry and resentment Jareth had within himself over Sarah seemed to fall away with her here and fighting with him again. Sure it wasn't making love to him, but he was determined to be hopeful – he wasn't a static villain after all; his character really was quite remarkable. It was all just too much when the final fact that she couldn't leave washed over him another time. _She said willingly she was mine. She can never leave me now. It's only a matter of time._

"You look happy tonight Goblin King," the heart of the labyrinth echoed. The king's mismatched eyes gleamed in the candlelight he had brought down with him.

"I am happy Labyrinth." His hands tugged at the cuff of his white shirt in a blissful gesture.

"You have done well. We feel the presence of the heir within our walls."

"Both Toby and Sarah are within the castle."

"The labyrinth is complete. Tonight we give the heir a gift."

"A gift?"

"So the heir can never leave. It is a small Tolkien of our power."

"Is there anything else you ask of me?"

"No our king. You have done well. Go and enjoy your accomplishments."

When the Goblin King had returned the way he had come the walls spoke to themselves, bestowing their gift,

_Enough passion the heir holds._

**Yes, bright and burning**.

_Give the heir the gift of fire._

No.

**It will consume.**

The Goblin King will not like this.

_The Goblin King does not have say on our power__**. His crystal power is our power.**_

_Fire, is the magic we give to the heir._

**And now we wait, till the heir is ready. **Wholly aged.

And the stones of the labyrinth shook from its heart to the very hill outside its walls.

* * *

Sarah knew many things as her head lolled over to her right shoulder: her breasts ached, her stomach and lower was clenching in longing, and when she shifted in her billowy pink gown – trying to relieve some of the shooting need racing through her – that she couldn't move her arms.

As a hand graced her neck with feather-light touch, her eyes fluttered open, her limbs froze in panic, but it was only a feeling just outside of her consciousness. As Sarah's eyes focused she realized that impossibly beautiful mismatch eyes were roving the skin from her lips to her just where the satin of her corset dipped low. A faint flush began to creep there, placing a rogue smile on his lips and his eyes rising to meet hers.

She tried to say his name as she arched her back as his caress traveled down over her right breast and down her stomach, but all that came out was a breathy break in her voice. A tickle on her shoulder, thinking it was Jareth's hands, made her move her head: hoping to be able to kiss it. Instead, she saw her dress slowly sliding down her body.

"Sarah," the Goblin King's hot breath cascaded down her neck as she felt his body press down on hers. She fought to move her arms, she wanted to rake her hands through his cool hair. "Just love me."

Sarah buried her face into the crook of Jareth's warm neck and felt a wild pulse commanding his breathing. She knowingly search for the bend of his color bone and nipped at it. His grip tightened on her, skimming over the rise of her hips possessively. Jareth sucked in a harsh breath, "And I will be your slave." Everything around her was dancing.

She felt deliciously in control. Kissing along his flushed check, Sarah had a near thought that this was right – perfectly, utterly right – and when her lips met his – his hot, determined, and seeking lips – the embers burning in her limbs set aflame, blazing from every fiber in her elementally, and drove her to clutch fiercely to his smooth shoulders slick with sweat.

Their kiss was slow, aching slow, and heady, and sweet. Everything was spinning and falling and dancing.

Sarah could see Jareth's hand caress down her back as she twisted against him. Her brow furrowed as she tried to make out the scene. She could still feel his lips on hers, her hair was damp and sticking to her neck and then realization crushed her.

_Little did she know, that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl._

Sarah jumped bolt upright in her bed as she clutched the soft, pink, sheet in front of her, the words she once said echoing in her ears. Sleep eluded her after waking up from the dream that left her longing for a cold shower. She had to be contented with the cool breeze coming from the Underground's purple sky through her tower window.

* * *

Well me dears, you are getting this chapter a little early. One, because its been written for over a week (wOOt to having HUGE chunks of the story written!); and two, because I get to go to the Bravo A-list Awards taping in NYC Wednesday! Which means I either post tonight, or I might not get to post till after Thursday, as promised. However, I _could possibly _post a new update on Friday or Saturday if anyone feels so inclined to tell me to do so. ((wink wink))

Again, thank you to all of my lovely beyond lovely reviews, favers and alerters. I'm overwhelmed at how wonderful a reception my little story is getting. Thank you so very much.


	8. VIII : Invitation

The morning had gone even more splendidly for the Goblin King than the night before. Toby ate with vigor at breakfast and Jareth told him all the wonderful things he was to learn about the labyrinth. Of course school had to be glittered up a bit. The boy might enjoy everything now, but being heir was going to have its down points just as being king did. At least he wasn't a villain in the boy's eyes. Jareth silently wondered what gift the labyrinth had given Toby last night. When Toby had said he had met Hoggle, Jareth's magnificent brain went into action. And now Toby was taking a personal tour of the Goblin city with the one who knew it second best.

He spun two crystals absentmindedly. One making sure Hoggle kept the human boy in line, and the other watching Sarah come down in a grey little number to bid him good afternoon. He was so strangely content within his own pleasure that he didn't hear the walls whispering.

_The Goblin King's becoming soft._

He loves the girl.

**So what?! I don't care if he has forgiven her for leaving him. No man should look like that. Ever.**

He's only human.

_O yeah...like that makes it better._

* * *

Sarah knocked on the door with purpose. Hoggle was right. And seeing her friends this morning had only strengthened her determination to get Toby home, her welfare be damned. She knew she has seen desire in the Goblin King's eyes last night; she also knew, thanks to her damn dreams, she liked him at the same time as loathing him. It was greater emotion, she thought, than she felt when Josh had said he loved her. Admitting the weakness would only make her stronger, she, after all, would have more cards to play understanding such a weakness lay within her. And if Jareth wanted her, who else could send her those dreams, then maybe he would trade Toby for all of her. An angry chill traveled down her spine.

"Come in Sarah," a faint smile touched her lips as she opened the large black-wood door.

Sarah walked into the heavily carpeted room and blinked. To think the Goblin King would have any other type of study was laughable, but still the wall made of glass looking out across the labyrinth to the hill with the twisted tree was unexpected: beautiful, bright and shining, and a little unsettling. "So you remember what you see outside, love."

"Please don't call me that." Sarah asked him as she turned away from the window-wall in his direction, finding walls of books everywhere else.

"Call you what?" He mused.

"Love," daring not to meet his gaze she continued, "it makes me sound like a pet."

"But you are my--"

"You call me a pet Goblin King, and you'll be very sorry that wall is made of glass."

"It seems you've grown even more stubborn and thoughtless than the last time you where here. I would have a care to say such things, my love. I was going to have a rather adoring answer. Don't tempt me." Oh he did love tormenting her like this. Jareth realized goading her helped his case none, but she made it so easy and he enjoyed it so much.

"Or you'll what, throw me in the Bog of Eternal Stench? the oubliette? "

"No, but my poor son will miss seeing you."

"You don't have a son."

"Sarah," Jareth's voice told her she was pushing far too far this morning; he softened and shifted to sit at the end of his long desk riddled with papers and crystals and all things looking labyrinth, "I had planned for us to have such a pleasant conversation this noon. You were going to ask how you could repay me for bringing you back home-- Ah! don't interrupt love ... And I was going to invite you to dinner; and now look where we are." His right hand motioned through the air in front of his person.

Sarah didn't know where to begin. Jareth pushed her buttons, and worse, he was enjoying it far too much, and had blackmail far too hurtful for Sarah to fight back. She plastered on a polite smile and began taking the small bit of revenge she knew she had, "That would have been such a pleasant conversation. So dinner, I'm afraid I don't prefer Goblin style cooking. Breakfast was rather, lacking."

"I'm sure you would enjoy it." Jareth rose to meet her, bathed in the light of the window.

"To be honest, and I'll tell you plainly: I wouldn't. Ah, I didn't interrupt you,... you're right Jareth, you hold a lot with Toby. But I have some terms of my own. Just one really, and it's not even a real "term," just more of a statement. And this you'll listen to, I think. As long as I do as you ask, you cannot take away my time with my brother. And I will do as you ask Goblin King, but that does not mean I have to enjoy any second of it."

"What if I command you, to enjoy it?"

"I pledged by body to you, not my mind." Jareth was near Sarah so fast she almost fell.

"Yes," he took in how she was now: off balance, wide-eyed, and smelling deeply of honeysuckle, and fell in love with her all over again, "and so I may do anything I wish with you."

"And I don't have to enjoy it."

"Oh I think you might. Body's betray strong wills."

"Try me."

"Is that an offer, love?"

"More like a threat. Master." Something about the word _master_ broke the tension. She wasn't going to fall for him so easy, even when he was laying on the charm thick. Was that what he was doing? It unnerved him that she really seemed unaffected by his nearness; that he seemed to have the far deeper love in this mismatch thing called a relationship.

Five years ago she had loved him, five years ago there was a point where she was willing to give up everything for that love. It had to be in her somewhere, deep inside. _She broke the ballroom, not the spell. She loves me, she just loathes me more at the moment. Bide your time._

This idea humored the Goblin king. He smiled deeply down at the woman he loved, she really had grown; and she looked like she was ready to claw his eyes out. "Dinner is at seven. Hoggle will come to take you down." Jareth released her and went to walk around his desk.

"I would prefer not to," Sarah curtsied, mocking him, "my king."

Her heart jumped as a dangerous smile came to his lips, "Very well Lady Sarah." He waved her be gone and she questioningly walked from the study back into the sandstone corridor. Knowing Jareth's affection for mischief, Sarah got the distinct impression she's just missed something.


	9. IX : Misunderstood

_**Notes at end.**_

* * *

Hoggle paced back and forth in his little hunt just blow the hill were Sarah had appeared 5 years ago. Ludo sat watching the garden goblin thinking vigorously to himself. Sir Didymus, on the other hand, was busy feeding Ambrious: Hoggle's pacing making the dog uneasy. "We're gonna get that fool Jareth at his own game!"

"And how preytell are we to do that Sir Hoggle?" The little fox questioned.

Hoggle stopped pacing, "Easy, we take Sarah to the heart of the labyrinth. It can take her home."

"Sara Home." Ludo bellowed, shaking the wood branches holding the hut together.

"Ingenious! Now how do we get her down there?"

"Oh I can get her down there," Hoggle nodded his finger in the air, "and the kid. It's the _there_ part I'm worried about."

"Miss Sara."

"Yes, yes my brother; we've all missed Sarah. T'will be hard to see her go again."

"But it's where she belongs." Hoggle's voice was final. "We're her only friends. It's up to us. What can she do under Jareth's big glittered nose by herself?"

"Well, where do we begin?"

"I know where I begin. Ludo, come on. We might need the rocks."

All three of Sarah's brave hero-friends went out into the labyrinth, knowing where they were going was forbidden, knowing the labyrinth might not go against Jareth to help the Daughter of Above, as she walls called in the stories of the Underground, but Hoggle had to try. If he could help Sarah get away from his no good king, then he had to.

* * *

_No._

"But she doesn't belong here?!"

**No.**

"Labyrinth –"

**Did Jareth belong here when you first showed him the entrance to the Labyrinth? **

"But, but … she wants to go home."

_We all want things we cannot have._

"But Jareth cheated to bring her back!"

Her brother needs her.

"Then let them go home."

**No.**

_No._

"Then I'll find a way –" Before Hoggle could finish his sentence Hoggle was still and unmoving.

_We have worse punishments than the Bog of Eternal Stench._

**Would you like to remain that way Goblin?**

Hoggle squeaked. Ludo, who had been silent the entire time shifted his weight and crocked his head to the side.

_**Good.**_

Hoggle took a deep gasp of air as his lungs began to move again.

_They stay goblin. _

**Leave. **

* * *

Sarah had been so thrown off balance by the Goblin King, that she hadn't realized she was in the back garden of the castle, outside in the hot noonday sun in till she nearly tripped over a small goblin. The little brown thing looked up at Sarah, huffed, and when on his way, pulling his leggings up as he went along. Sarah shook her head and went to sit down on the marble bench she saw just under a large willow tree off to the right. She softly began humming the song her mother used to sing to her as a little girl before bed, _que sera, sera; whatever will be will be..._

Jareth looked up at his Sarah with deviously hungry eyes from behind the nearest hedge. Toby stood next to the man in grey pants and what Sarah called a frilly white shirt, riding crop tapping his boot. "Go to her Toby, ask her why she doesn't want to have dinner with us. She must not have understood when she told me no."

Toby's 6 year old legs walked purposefully toward his sister humming to herself. "Sarawh?"

"Oh Toby!" Sarah jumped out of her quiet thoughtfulness and lifted her brother to her lap. What can I do for you little brother?"

Toby looked confused. Obviously, a happy Sarah wasn't what he had expected. "Sarah, the King says your mad at us."

"Toby, I'm not mad at you." _Emphasis on the **you.**_

The boy's better than I thought, Jareth Mused.

"Then why won't you have dinner with us?"

Sarah let out a heavy breath. _At least, this is all that smile of Jareth's meant._ "Oh sweetie, I'm not mad at you. Of course I'll come to dinner."

"Good!" Toby nodded his head once finalizing the matter then looked over his shoulder, "She said she's coming."

The daughter of Above shook her head as she realized just how handicapped she was in the Goblin King's game. Could she still call it game? This seemed more like life now, and they'd only been here a day. "Splendid!" Jareth tossed his hands out and smiled at the brother and sister sitting in repose. "See, I told you my boy. She must not have understood when I asked her before."

_Misunderstood, my ass._ Sarah thought wretchedly.

* * *

This week's update (6/12/08) included both Chapter 8 and 9. In celebration! I finally have the ending to Fire & Crystals solidified! Even some of the dialogue is written out and just waiting for me to fill it in. To give you a clue where we're at, in Word, we're around page 26 of 41. Crazy. _By the way,_ anyone interested in Betaing yet?

And watch the A-List Awards on Bravo Tonight! I was there, it'll be awesome!


	10. X : Dinner

_**Notes at End.**_

* * *

Toby was gleeful at dinner. As most children who think they've solved a problem, his smiles and talkative nature began to warm both adults sitting with him.

Hoggle had brought Sarah to the dining room through the servant's back entrance dressed in a black sundress that fell just to her knees. Jareth never did seem to lose his style, that was for sure. He looked akin to what he had worn in the ballroom all those years ago. She gave a small nod as Jareth looked her over and Toby told her hello. With a small wink and the aid of a crystal, Jareth informed her she was too solemnly dressed for the celebration dinner of their return. He blew softly on the clear orb and when it touched her, the bubble changed the wonderfully simple black dress into a rather bell shaped, taffeta white number with shimmers of pink and blue. _Great. I look like cotton candy. Again._

The intimate dining room was certainly different from the rest of the castle. Like Jareth's study, the room and a rich color, finely detailed with silvers and golds. There was no hint that the walls were sandstone at all. Sarah wondered absently if Toby's rooms looked like her own toffee colors walls, if Jareth's did. Probably not.

The Goblin King seemed to think Sarah's hair left down was just fine for the occasion and as they began the meal, Toby told them what he was learning in his lessons, which had already begun. The boy had been a wonderful distraction. Indeed, Sarah hadn't realized how little she'd talked to Jareth at dinner until Toby had been sent to bed and the two were left to talk before retiring for the night.

While twisting a goblet of red wine between his gloved fingers, Sarah's eyes mulled over the man likewise clad in shimmering white, _albino dragon skin_ she thought. Jareth stared hard at the woman. It was very hard not to. The enchantment of the peach was a strong one, and even though she'd been able to fight it before, there should be very little reason why she was still able to resist it now. _Another perplexity of my lovely Sarah. Wonders never end._ "So love, did you enjoy dinner as I said you would?"

"The food was very good."

"So was the company."

"A compliment from the Goblin King?"

"Oh they slither out on occasion." Both gave a slight chuckle and amused eyes looked into each other.

When a gentle silence fell; Sarah broke it, "I was under the impression when you asked me to dinner, Toby wasn't invited."

"Plans have a way of always working out."

"You'll use him as a pawn?" She asked less gently.

"If he brings me you, why not use him to my advantage." Sarah flushed deeply on her cheeks. She wasn't sure she could reconcile this attentive, almost willing Goblin King. This kind of polite conversation with him was unnerving; and if he kept saying things like that and looking at her the way he was, she wasn't sure if she could stop from hitting him or keep breathing.

"I don't enjoy this Jareth."

"Funny how I do," his eyes agreed with the words he had spoken, there really was great amusement behind the green and blue irises.

"What?"

"How I enjoy it when you're angry with me." An unwilling chuckle caught in the back of Jareth's throat. He'd rather have her passionate, even angry, than despondent. He could work with angry.

"Well then you must enjoy life very much."

"It seems to have gotten drastically better within the last few days, I must admit."

"Has Toby asked yet?"

"Asked what my love?" Jareth cocked his head.

"To go home, to see his parents."

"Ah, that." Jareth leaned in on the table with his forearms, eyes glittering widely in the now candle lit room; his hair subtly cascading down around his face. "Luckily love, children who will themselves away to the Underground forget their former life rather quickly."

"Because they turn into Goblins," Sarah finished for him. Suddenly true fear fell into her gaze, "Toby's not?!"

"O, no, no. My son will be just like me. But the magic works all the same. Even you are forgetting things." He lounged backwards, crossing his legs while motioning to her with his hand.

"I remember everything." The Cheshire grin that both brought a blush to her cheeks and rage to her heart developed on the Goblin King's face.

"Really? Who was the boy I saw you with the night you came back to me?"

As she rushed to answer, annoyed at Jareth enjoyment and mock, her mouth fell open, she fought to find his name. He'd loved her and she'd rejected him, she should have loved him. Even now he would be looking for her, he would find a way to free her, help Hoggle and the boys to get her back. She could still hear his sweet voice in her head. Sarah looked at her captor with little controlled rage.

"See, you can't remember can you. That poor boy poured his heart out to you, and you're not even careful enough to keep his name close to your heart. You've always remembered mine, haven't you Sarah?" His body was shaking with silent laughter. Sarah was his, there was little reason for jealousy now and that look on Sarah's face had a devouring quality. If she wasn't made enough to bite him, he might have tried to kiss her.

"You have no right to take him away from me!"

"I'm not, the magic of the Underground is working; besides he doesn't remember you either. You're very little missed Aboveground."

"_How dare you_. How dare you!" Sarah leaned in closer to the table, fisting her hands on the wood. "First you break me; I won Toby back, but you broke me; he comes into my life, picks up the pieces, pieces that never all came back, pieces you took from me; he tells me he loves me, loves me! Wants nothing but to love me, something you'll never understand, and then you make me forget him! I'm damaged Goblin King. Thanks to you, I never could love Josh and I wanted to so badly."

_**Josh.**_ His voice came back to Sarah as she closed her eyes, his laugh; the way his eyes would shine when she did something silly; the pain behind them when she told him no.

All the crystal on the table shattered: wine went pouring everywhere, bits of glass embedded themselves to the walls and the furniture, shocking Sarah out of her memories. Jealousy seething, he rose and stared hard at her for a long while, his face expressionless.

As Jareth's white cape followed him from the room Sarah was left -- her mouth fallen open; eyes dry, but wide; red wine covering most of the right side of her gown -- with nothing but regret.

* * *

I know this chapter is late, and I bet my own beta check isn't the best it could be either. A thousand hugs for still reading it!


	11. XI : More

**_Notes at End._**

* * *

_How dare you. How dare you!_

Jareth stalked down the hall to his bed chamber, passed the door and spun on his heal. He was not ready for sleep.

_First you break me; I won Toby back, but you broke me. _

He broke her? Look what she had done to him! For sweet sake, he was pacing his own corridor in the middle of the night because a mortal girl spoke a mortal boy's name, a boy she'll never see again.

_He comes into my life, picks up the pieces, pieces that never all came back, pieces you took from me. _

What about the pieces she had stolen from him. She was so selfish; did she ever think of others? Hadn't she been horrible to her step mother the first time he had entered her life? Pieces! She was the one who had shattered his dreams, his desires – his crystals!

_He tells me he loves me, loves me! Wants nothing but to love me, something you'll never understand._

Jareth stopped in front of the high white double doors that opened into his room and let out a slow breath. _But it's something I understand all too well._ Jareth lightly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the resurgence of the pitying thoughts that had dominated his thinking for the last five years.

_I'm damaged Goblin King. Thanks to you._

Jareth reached to twist the door knob, _if you saw me Sarah – really saw me – you'd realize just how damaged we both were._

Before he could walk through the door, Hoggle cleared whatever was filling his throat. "What is it Haggle?"

"Hoggle."

"Yes, Hoggle. What do you –"

"It's about Sara—"

"Keep her busy."

"Excuse me?" If Jareth cared to look outside of his own mind he would have been able to see that Hoggle was severely confused.

"Keep her busy. Find things for her to do."

"Well, ye—but –"

"I want her to be happy here," he said nodding towards the small goblin, "she was always happy in the Labyrinth with you." Before Hoggle could even remember that he had come to ask Jareth to let Sarah go, the Goblin King closed his bedchamber door.

* * *

"Alright fine. Don't spray the fairies. But you're gonna be the one complain' when they tug at your hair." Hoggle finished, tossing his hands in the air and stalking over to a swarm of fairies Sarah wouldn't kill. He left her to keep scrubbing at the grungy statue in the middle of the swampy pond.

Sarah had gotten only the arms of the statue clean when she smashed her finger, blood escaping from where her nail ripped the skin. She threw her rag down and leapt out of the fountain's bottom jerking her hands to ignore the sting. "Hoggle this is horrible! And in a dress?!"

"You said the farthest job from the castle."

"Well, I've changed my mind." The little dwarf laughed and took Sarah's hand. Entering into the same archway she did 5 years ago, Sarah pressed on her finger and wondering if the Underground made band aids.

"Well, then let's go get lunch and I'll eat and you can polish the door knockers."

Sarah shook her head and smiled, turning the corner at a place that didn't look like a corner at all, the sponge she had been playing with soaked up a few of the small drops of blood which she had dripped.

* * *

"What do you mean 'we might as well give up'?" Hoggle yelled when Sarah told her three closest friends about her lack of hope to escape. She stretched and hit her head on the thatching of Hoggle's roof. Poor Ludo looked worse off than she did.

"Yes, but you said the Labyrinth won't help. How does anyone leave this place if the place wants you to stay?"

"This isn't about leaving, where's your spunk?"

Didymus chimed in, "It isn't my dear maiden, that we don't want you to stay, but we don't understand why you say there is no hope. You've always been our hope. Don't tell us you hath lost your light. That means we have failed miserably my lady. And I cannot think of taking breath if I have --"

"Friends fail." Ludo moaned.

"Can it." Hoggle said sharply, taking a small dagger away from the silly fox before he could do something stupid with it and giving the big beast a glare.

"But Hoggle if I'm going to be here I might as well make is easier on myself, and Toby."

"No, Sarah. This is what he wants. He wants you to give up. I bet he told the Labyrinth he did want you to leave." She knew Hoggle was right, but she hadn't seen Toby in days. And he'd been so very angry with her at dinner and she hadn't seen him since and everything was going wrong. Yes she wanted to go home, but – _where did this hopeless pity come from?_ Since when did a no mean she just gave up? Wasn't she happy she hadn't had to talk with Jareth for a good few days? Why would a little back-track mean she just went to Jareth and gave herself away?

Sarah laughed out loud. "Hoggle, I think you've helped me find my spunk again."

"Never thought you'd lost it."

"So, we're escaping on our own."

"We have more magic than Jareth gives us credit for. WE steal the babes. WE cross to the above more than he does. Yes, we're escaping on our own."

* * *

It had been a week since dinner. A week since Sarah has seen Toby. Nine whole days since her and Toby had come back to the Labyrinth. The work Hoggle had given her the past few days had been complicated. She learned quickly that anything simple in the Labyrinth was really some of the most confusing tasks – just making sure she got to where she was supposed to be was hard enough with all the Goblin's tricks and the walls always moving. She found she did best when she didn't think about it, when she just took faith that she would get there. And by the time she had found her way back to her bed all she wanted to do was fall fast asleep on it. But every morning she would wake up thinking of Toby.

Sarah walked down the hall which led to Jareth's study and hoped he wouldn't be in there. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but even more powerfully didn't want to see him. _Why d__idn't the Underground have answering machines again?_ Before Sarah could get up the gumption to knock herself, Jareth opened the door in full stride – bumping right into her.

They were a mess of limbs and Jareth couldn't believe how good she smelled so close. The honeysuckle essence still lingered on her sink, as though it was within the very heart of her. He wondered deviously if all of her would smell that way and how long it would take to imbibe him.

Walking out of the circle of his arms and interrupting his train of thought, Sarah asked, "Jareth, why can't I see Toby?" a little too forcefully.

"Maybe you haven't asked for what you want?" He said half startled and completely not paying attention to her elevated tone.

"Of course I have."

Jareth let a soft little smirk whip over his face as his stare matched Sarah's. He lifted a crystal from his hand and began to lazily spin it. When Sarah's gaze flickered on the orb, Jareth presented it to her to look into. There was Toby, happily writing away with a quill pen, learning something about the moon.

Sarah smacked the crystal out of Jareth's hand.And before the crystal hit the floor, Jareth grasped Sarah's arm in a vice-like grip and renched her close. "Why are you always so difficult?" Sarah screamed at him, her breath washing over him.

"I do everything you ask and still!" He matched her

"Just let me see Toby." She whispered desperately. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"See me as something other than a villain and then we'll talk." Jareth dropped Sarah's hand and stalked down the hall.

Speaking more to herself, Sarah asked, "What are you then?"

"More than you make me," Jareth softly replied. Sarah wasn't sure, in fact, if he has said it or if she had imagined it.

* * *

I know, this is terribly, horribly, completely, by two weeks late. I'm so sorry for those who've been waiting to read. Thank you again for reading! (times a million!) I just wasn't happy with a particular section. I'm still not really happy with it. But I figure it can be a work in progress. And to make up for it, I gave you an extra scene at the end that was for chapter 12. We've hit the section where a large chunk isn't pre-written, but I do have the outline. Never fear, the Goblins have quieted down and I'm working vigorously to get to the !naked Jareth part. ;) (yeah, don't w00t too fast, its a few chapters ((chough cough a lot of cough)) off)


	12. XII : Asked

**_Notes at End._**

* * *

The excitement of the Heir and the Daughter of the Above in the Underground had begun to wane. After all, Goblins are fickle creatures. The two where new five years ago for 13 hours; they were new again for the first few days when it seemed like the Goblin King would throw her in the Oubliette. But now everything was going back normal. Well, as normal as goblin life gets. And other than the Lady walking around with the head gardener who wasn't much fun, doing things that no goblin would do because cleaning was silly, nothing looked out of place.

Oh but she was so much fun to make angry! It didn't take much to cause the Sarah frustration – and this the goblins of the Labyrinth did best. This was particularly fun for the fairies since the Lady would not kill them. And they were particularly happy, much more so than the Goblins, around the new vibrancy and greenness of the outer Labyrinth. It was a though overnight the barren red desert became as lush and full as the gardens just outside the junkyard moat.

It was clear the Lady and the King were not happy with each other, but the Goblins were content to have someone they could annoy, without getting thrown in the Bog of Eternal Stench to play with. And even though the Lady and the King did not seem happy with each other, this was of little consequence to goblins – who had much better things to do, like avoid bathing and catching children.

* * *

Sarah though it was a rather adult, mature, gesture on her part to sit and really think about what Jareth had said, or meant her to hear, at their last confrontation. This did not mean he wasn't still the enemy. This was simply another avenue to her escape: she admitted to herself, just as she did before their talk in his study and that horrible dinner, that seduction was better than a war. She still couldn't fathom the world seduction next to the name Jareth without thinking she was falling out of her bed room window. It had been a week now, another week without seeing Toby, and she still couldn't really think about what the two words meant together, but she could say them in the same breath.

On a wonderfully lovely evening, Sarah wasn't sure if Jareth was trying to prove his words to her the week before, or merely starting to lose interest, but either way, Hoggle came to get Sarah for dinner – with Toby. Sarah though she would be entering into a room where the Goblin King's gaze would bore into her, however, Jareth was no where to be seen.

And dinner continued in this way for two more evenings. If she was being honest with herself, she would have admitted she was beginning to worry about where Jareth had gone to. If she was being honest with herself, she would answer her own question about why she wasn't trying to escape during his seemingly blind absence.

It was on the fourth day, just after dinner, when Toby was running around with some of the Goblins out on a small patch of grass that Sarah saw Jareth. He looked – he looked, tired. She nodded at him and gave a small smile, getting the same in return. Jareth went up to join Sarah on the ledge she was leaning on. For the ledge the whole Labyrinth was under them. Sarah could see for miles – thousands if not more, in a complete panorama in front of her. Everything was painted in the warm hues of red due to the setting of the suns.

"Toby says you haven't been to dinner with him in a few days."

"A king's time if often not his own." They both fell into an awkward silence, neither wanting to ruffle the other. Sarah had forgotten just how completely encompassing Jareth's presence was when she let it overtake her. It filled her with calm. That was odd.

"I've been eating with him."

"I know." Again there was silence. Jareth was waiting for Sarah to demand it stay that way. Sarah: waiting for him to take away the evening meetings. Jareth would miss the boy, but wasn't completely sure he'd be able to refuse his innocent seductress – if she asked him sweetly. Sarah was, after all, the crumbling of his will.

"Will you not come to dessert tonight? He misses you. "

She has calmed. There was a beautiful, soft blue ribbon flowing in her hair and Jareth simply had fought too long, she let his gloved hand trace its path through her chestnut hair. It took her a great deal to concede the boy missed him.

"And you approve?" He asked truly wanting to know her answer.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked back earnestly, looking up to meet his mismatched eyes.

"There's always a choice."

"Fine words to come out of your mouth." She smiled. "I asked you to come, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there, now would I?"

It was Sarah's first real smile here, he was sure, and she'd given it to him. A flood of achingly beautiful passion raced through his body, "Then I'd like to very much."

"Good." And Sarah thought for a second, though it was faint and fleeting, that she was very pleased he had liked her idea so much and that, if he moved closer to her, she wouldn't mind it at all.

* * *

Well, well. On time update! I wonder what's gonna happen next?


	13. XIII : Kissed

_**Notes at the End.**_

* * *

"The heir has askeded Lady, that you be a placeded in a closer roomie to his than this high place." A small female goblin muffled as she carried in the new linens, shaking from just thinking about how high up she was.

"And so I am to move?" Sarah asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yeses, the King has placed ya in a roomie acrosseded from his and the heir's." Sarah looked up from her book and rose an eyebrow. The goblin seemed to think nothing of the change as she moved about the room; Sarah wondered if it had been of Toby's request, or Jareth's_. Either would do_, she thought, _I'll be closer to Toby._ And maybe just made, it won't look like someone got sick on pink Easter peeps in her room.

"I'll go see it now."

"O! No mee Lady!" The goblin flustered and moved to take her book, "The Kingie wants to see ya in the garden!"

Sarah sighed. Meetings never ended well for them. Dinner. Dinners had been good. But she felt uneasy and guilty when alone with the king. He wanted something more from her, just like the boy whose voice Sarah could remember, and for the life of her she was beginning to be confused of what she was feeling back. Damned if she'd call it love. He was the last person she would ever be in love with.

"Which garden?"

"Dunno Lady, Grabblewort take ya." A goblin more round than he was ugly, and that was very, wobbled into the room and motioned for Sarah to follow him.

_And off I go into the embrace of darkness yet again. _Sarah shook her head, _Why do I keep fooling myself feet? I really shouldn't tempt fate. Or be so melodramatic._

* * *

Jareth was at his wit's end. The last few weeks had been torture. He tried desperately in vain not to think of her – her soft skin, that smile she had given him. And although he had done quite well through his days, dinner's were the most exquisite pain he had ever felt since that night in the ballroom with her so many years before.

And she had been giving so much of herself every time she saw him. It was as though she really was trying to see him differently. He thought this doubt would be enough in her mind, that she would have come to him by now, professing her love and foolishness all these past years. He admitted taking the boy might have been the problem and she still was resistant to her true feelings, but still, she would forgive him. His Sarah. His. It still sent a rush up his spine every time he though just what the sentence meant.

He was going to tell her. Tell her tonight. Surely, she wouldn't be able to hold off the passion of the old enchantment if he gave everything to her. And he wanted to. With Sarah's changing opinion, with her _seeing him_ he was able to show her more – not be her villain any longer. And his reasoning was, after all, impeccable.

This whole idea was fast, completely unprecedented, and impulsive, but then again – so was the first time he had found her, and then there was that time he'd decided to meet her. Yeah, this is the way he's seen that encounter ending in his mind.

He had moved her to the chamber across from his, hoping that she would see such a move silly and merely choose to stay with him across the way. _This could go horribly wrong,_ Jareth thought as he walked down the sandstone stairwell which led to the private overlook above the hedge maze. It was going to be a brilliant sunset.

* * *

Sarah was rather surprised that Jareth wanted to talk to her so close to dinner. _What could be so urgent?_ She desperately didn't want whatever he had to say ruin their perfectly settled dinners. In some strange, twilight zone-esque way, their dinners where the one thing which fully made the Labyrinth feel like home. Jareth, in his annoying way, had been right about her and Toby's memories fading. Toby couldn't remember a time before meeting the Goblin King and saving his sister. And if he asked, Jareth or Hoggle made up a story about it. And she – well, she was having a hard time focusing on why she would want to leave the place she had always been enchanted by.

_**Toby.**__ Remember, you're escaping to take Toby back. _(But would he remember if they return, or would she only be ripping him away from everything he now knows? He would inherit the Underground, after all, if they stayed.)

The sunsets of the Underground are unlike anything in the entire Aboveground. Both suns fall to the far flat mountains in a breathless dance downward – their paths always different from the night before. It was winter Aboveground, but the Labyrinth did not know time as the world away from them. Here everything was as it always was, but tinted in the glittering golden hues of the twin orbs dying for the night.

Sarah continued to follow her little goblin guide as he took her through narrow passages to the top balcony overlooking the hedge maze where Jareth was leaning on the edge into the sunset. He looked impossible as he always did. Sarah learnt that for all Jareth's costuming during her first visit to the Labyrinth, he wore relatively the same attire everyday now. She still thought tight grey pants and a frilly shirt was over the top for "royal attire," but he said nothing about her change to nice, dress-looking shirts and pants, so she did the same to him.

"Good Evening," Jareth opened as he shifted his head to look her up and down.

"Hello Jareth." Sarah moved closer as Jareth turned to lean back on the ledge; his eyes never leaving her face, and slight smile across his. Sarah returned the smile. "You had something to see me about?"

He took a deep breath, "I hear there's a plan to steal you away." He looked away to the façade of the castle.

"From who?"

"From me."

"That's odd since you normally do the stealing." Sarah smiled, desperately trying to keep things light. This type of talk was only going to lead to terrible trouble. And they'd been getting along so well. And she would have to tell him the truth if he asked her about leaving. And she liked the new Jareth, she didn't want to give him a reason to change back. Maturity fit both of them.

Jareth was very quiet, very still for a moment. Took a another deep breath, and looked at his feet, "Don't go."

Sarah refused to look deeper into his request. To look any deep was to jump off a cliff and her feet would not move in either direction. Trying to shrug Jareth's quiet plea, "I hardly thought you would have to ask me that, after all you own me." The words were meant in jest, but no words like that are ever taken in such a way. They made Jareth cringe away from her – ashamed at how he had behaved that first day of her return.

"No. I'm – me, Jareth, the man – is asking you not to leave."

"Are you saying Toby and I wouldn't make it?" Sarah stepped in front of him, searching his eyes.

"I'm saying life would be so much more pleasant if you don't try."

"I have to try," she whispered, "for Toby."

_You wouldn't be my Sarah if you didn't._ Jareth finished.

"Do you see me as a man who wishes to keep you here by force?"

"But you still want to keep me."

"Yes."

"And if you have to, by force."

"But I don't want to have to!" He whispered desperately, grasping for her hand.

Sarah's heart felt as though it was ripped down the center. Her head began to spin and she moved to grip on to the ledge more tightly to stay upright. She wanted so badly to know what she was feeling. It was a though she wanted one thing, but her mind could not focus on what that one thing was.

How could she? How could she stay? With him? It wasn't like she was choosing to live once place with someone and not another. She was choosing everything she loved and lived with – everything familiar – for something that she didn't belong to. And could never go back. And she couldn't make that choice for Toby. This was a choice already made.

Jareth let out a heavy breath, "You have to try. Does it give you pleasure to see me suffer?"

"Oh, you've suffered so."

"Yes." Jareth moved closer to Sarah again, tracing his hand down her arm. He left chills in his wake; lightly under his touch he felt the stirring of the old enchantment under her skin. It was so faint – as though none of it was left within her. But that was impossible! "And I could give you such pleasure if you'd let me."

Sarah felt slightly tipsy. What was Jareth doing? He had her guilty and anxious one moment and shockingly flushed the next. Her back was up against the ledge and Jareth was giving her no room to move. He brushed his cheek against hers and surely wrapped his hands around her waist.

Sarah forced and quick slight smile and quipped out, "I'd rather be thrown headfirst –"before Jareth's lips captured hers for the first time as though it was the last.

It was as though every nerve of her body condensed into her lips and burned. His mouth claimed her in the most simple and devastating of ways; driving her to writhe against his body just to feel him press against her. In seconds she didn't know where she ended and he began. Sarah's heart beat fiercely in her breast as her hands clung to Jareth's wide shoulders cover only by his silk shirt. Her mouth tugged to keep its place on top of his as Jareth's hands twined into her hair and moved her head slightly.

They both gasped for air, the breath stalled for as long as possible and labored as they broke away only slightly – their life's breath intertwining them together. Again, slowly, Jareth gently sought Sarah's lips and lingered upon them: for they were a sweet as any lemon sugared candy he had ever tasted.

* * *

OMG! Finally! Physical Contact! w00t!


	14. XIV: Thwarted

_**Notes at End.**_

* * *

The Goblin King stared into brown eyes that had become glossy and unfocused. Clearly, his nearness was causing just as strong an effect as hers was to him. Surprising him, Sarah bit down and her bottom lip, making it wet, and causing him to grip her arms tighter. Jareth whispered into her ear, "Well?"

_She felt as though she was falling._

Sarah could feel her body swaying as though the ocean was rocking her to sleep. She hinted at a soft smile, "Well what?" She whispered back, feeling the small tremor his body did as her breath fell onto his ear and neck, he brought her closer within his arms.

_Sinking into something heavy, unable to stop the slow consumption. _

"Wasn't that pleasurable?" She only let out a throaty ha of a laugh. His jaw clenched as his cheek brushed hers, "Wasn't it?" he spoke tightly.

She repressed another laugh. It would do no good to anger Jareth in this meeting, no matter how much pleasure he had just given her, he still took just as much for himself. He understood nothing of what she had said. "Yes," was all Sarah answered as her lips brushed back against his cheek. He pulled just enough away to look into her upturned eyes.

"See, I can give pleasure when I'm moved," he smirked; Sarah went pale.

"Are you moved often?"

"By you, frequently."

"Oh really?"

"Foundationally." Sarah's voice failed her. She certainly didn't know much about men, but Jareth's comments were definitely something more than flirting and she was very upset with herself that other than I very pleasant warm feeling running through her, and an aching in her breasts, she felt nothing move as deeply within her as he had just confessed. Denial was clearly no longer a state of being for either of them. "See, I can give pleasure where things have pleased me."

_The water hit her chest – hard. She was drowning. _

_Things. __**Thing.**_ Jareth realized his mistake only after the words had come from his mouth. The walls of the garden dead end gently vibrated. She only looked at him sadly and said, "Why must we always ruin perfectly good conversations?" She gently, but firmly removed herself from his grasp. Jareth was so angry with himself he hardly felt her move from him. "Goodnight King," Jareth's head snapped alert; she bowed and turned to leave the way she'd come.

_The water was burning. Her cheat was on fire. She was drowning – covered in fire. _

"Sarah stay," he commanded, in a tone that gave no hint of what had just passed between the two; she continued to walk. With more force, with the same voice she had heard before accepting the trial of the labyrinth 5 years ago he spoke, "Sarah," at this she turned, "don't defy me. Come here." She stopped and turned, cold fury igniting in her green eyes.

Sarah walked to him demurely and curtsied as though it was a formal audience with him, just like the first time almost a year ago. As she rose to meet his eyes, he struggled to contain his anger, "Why must you continue to abuse my good nature towards you?" The question came out more collected than he thought possible. Such a tone seemed to make the woman uneasy.

"Good nature. See! You didn't kiss me just because you wanted to, because you thought I wanted you to. You did it to gain something. You thought you could trick me, seduce me into staying here with you – like I don't already know all you're offering me here!"

"Don't twist this!"

"You just can't stand that you could give me all _**this**_, and I'd still choose Aboveground."

"But you can't. You chose me a year ago."

"I don't understand King? I chose to be a protector to me brother."

"There, again, you tempt my anger! Who's king am I Sarah? Are you not a willing subject of the Labyrinth?"

She bit back the sharp comment that his title told him who he was king of: it was too easy a retort, and she'd pay dearly for that one if she used it. All the same, why not? They had been playing this game for far too long, and Sarah was still in the dark about half the rules, it was time to turn on the light, "Forgive me," she gave another little bow, "my king," and rose, "I am I willing subject to no one accept God and he has left me here with you."

"So you take back your pledge to me?" The Goblin King surged to grab Sarah's arm and held it tight up against his, bringing her back to just inches away from him.

"No Jareth. I am yours; your property, your thing, your slave."

"That's not what I want!" He roared. The look his eyes bound Sarah with was something filled with more emotion than she thought she had in her whole being. It was the look from the ballroom, the look from the dance she could barely recall. The startle he had caused her was replaced with an anger matching his.

"Then what do you want?!" Sarah didn't expect an answer, she expected him to toss her aside and disappear, make it known she was out of favor for a heartbreakingly long amount of time – it would speed up her desire to escape even more – instead he soften his grip on her arm and again wrapped his arms around her.

Jareth became very quiet as he put her still furious head to his own, "Love me." Sarah's heart stopped, her body froze and her eyes closed. It had to be one of Jareth's most deadly threats, "As I love you." Suddenly, as though the glass of the sky had shattered, the world fell away from Sarah. Jareth's words mingled with the memory of the man who's name she could not remember. Pain surged through her. Energy from what felt like the very walls themselves filled her and she fought back the revulsion her body ached of as her mind replayed the words she thought she'd never hear. He was doing something to her – making her feel this way; he didn't really want her. Infinitely careful with the rage and confusion coursing through her, Sarah barely heard Jareth continue, "I have been so lonely since I've found you."

"Never."

The Goblin King didn't believe he had just heard her word. He'd opened his heart again to her, in a away a boy tells a girl, in the way he should have told her the first time she had played his game. _Why isn't the enchantment working?! I even pour honesty into her and still nothing!_ Disbelieving, his hurt eyes questioned her fiery ones; coming out no higher than a breathy whisper, "What?"

"Never." Whatever lock was trying to break in Sarah's heart held, and she was able to repeat her word with more conviction. Sarah could see the pain forming behind Jareth's eyes; knew that this time, she had gone too far and anything they could have had would never be. _I, I... why can't I say the words? Why am I doing this? _Tears rose to her angry eyes as Jareth feared to ask her why.

_Tears_ the King thought. He became rigid against her, _I will not let you pity me. _But before the Goblin King could cut her deeper then she had just cut him, Sarah's eyes blazed into his with a conviction created within her own confusion and memory-pain, "I cannot love –" For simply a moment, nothing more than the blink of an eye, Jareth saw Sarah's hair blaze as tamed fire - her hair a new deep shade of red at the tips in its wake.

Then she was gone; and the Goblin King again felt as though she had left the Labyrinth, leaving him a bloody mess on the floor, and he heard the stone's laugh and knew something had changed in the Underground. He had seen love in her eyes; he felt the inner conflict in her that matched his own passion and pride; her fire-hair proved she had become a being of the Labyrinth, and despite her own omission, she could love, a little. Out of fear more than anything he spoke aloud, "She is Mine."

The stones only shook harder.

* * *

Okay, before you kill me ... 1. It's rated M and um, have you seen the M yet? 2. Killing me means no more updates. 3. Please use plushing things, I bruse easily :)


	15. XV: Enchanted

_**Notes at End.**_

* * *

Sarah took in very little of her new room, its dark midnight walls and glittering silver trim, the soft cream blanket on the bottom of the bed didn't even catch her interest. No, Sarah was pacing; more than pacing. The crystal mirror was very sure if she walked any harder her feet would begin to ware the floor.

_Why must I be so stupid?! We finally get to a place where we're pleasant with each other, where I can say I'm content; he tells me what I most wan--he gives a little, and I throw everything right back! Even when I've -- no. I hate him. Just be civil. Remember what he's done!_

With striking purpose, Sarah flew over to the ebony vanity with the silver trimmed mirror and passionately repeated: "I am Sarah Williams, I've beat him before; I can beat this again."

"Beat what?" a voice like hers, though sounding much younger, asked. Sarah blinked and drew back from the mirror.

"O now really Sarah, I'm curious. What can you beat again?" the voice giggled knowingly.

"Where are you?!" Sarah cried to fill the room. Her gaze fell back on the mirror, "Who are you?"

"Well that easy silly! But I asked you first," a soft fog seemed to glaze over the crystal of the mirror making smoky swirls that shone like stars, "Beat what? I bet I can guess!" the voice held for dramatic pause, "Love," just as Sarah began to shake her head, her image nodded back at her. It nearly spooked poor Sarah off her chair.

It was her, but not her. It was almost a sight too much to bear, _Dear God, it's me; it's me as though I was in the ballroom 6 years ago. _Sarah swallowed hard and tried to pull back her temper, _What is Jareth doing this time? What magic trick was this?_ The face in the mirror frowned, "Well I'm right, right. It's love. After all I should know," a smile replaced the sad look of before, "I'm you!"

"You're not me," Sarah answered flatly.

The mirror girl shook her head, "Silly Sarah --"

"Stop calling me silly."

The figure giggled, "Okay then. Touchy. I am the you of years ago. The pieces of you the Labyrinth kept for the king."

"What?!" Sarah spouted, nearly ready to throw something at the enchanted mirror, her eyes burning with something between fiery rage and desperate interest, a small puff of smoke emitted from the ends of her hair, turning them again a more pronounced shade of red.

"Oops," the young reflection bit out; and then a spark in her brain ignited, "it wasn't the king! He...he really didn't know until I showed up in his mirror after you left and then he locked me in this mirror to this room," Sarah looked at her disbelieving, "Really. Promise." Sarah opened her mouth the speak, but deflated after she thought for a moment.

"Then who was it?"

"Who was it what?"

"…create – took you from me?"

"I don't know. All I remember was I was dancing and spinning and very dizzy and I bumped into the Goblin King and I wanted to hold him forever and, and--I've been in this room ever since. I bet he doesn't even remem—".

"What pieces?" Sarah interrupted.

"Do you think he… he hate's me? I mean I know I wasn't the prettiest, but… I thought –".

"I believe you."

"Really?! Because you sure don't look like you do."

"Listen me, I said I believe you, it wasn't the king. But what pieces of me?" Her mirror self looked pleased at least.

"And was I right, is it love."

"What?"

"It's love!"

"And what do you care if it is?"

"Well sil-"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean...Sarah. I remember last time, and all you did was fight with yourself about loving the king."

Sarah scoffed, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You tried to figure out how to stay and take Toby back. Remember. When you were me, in this dress you cursed whatever was going to take you away from him."

"I was drugged."

"You were enchanted," her reflection sighed.

"I ca--I don't love him."

"You are him." Sarah's mouth fell open, dumbfounded. A knock came to her new door. All she could do was stare at the young her in Jareth's fae dress and curse her heart for beating so fast. "O dear, I've confused you more, haven't I?" The knock fell again.

"No, I'm just as confused as I've always been."

"Sarawh?" Toby knocked again.

Her young reflection seemed to be tortured by the water-filled eyes Sarah now had, the girl in the mirror thought to the walls, _please, please let me tell her._

_"No,"_ the wall replied.

"Sarah! Are you okay?" Toby's voice sounded on the edge of tears. Sarah rose and walked to the door, opening it just as Toby flung himself into her arms. "Sarah you scared me! Daddy says don't want to be with him. You want to be with me?"

_**WHAT?!**_

"Since when have you called the King Daddy, Toby?" Sarah spat.

Toby looked confused. "Always Sarah."

Still seething, Sarah hugged him close. "Toby I'm sorry I was just a little upset. I didn't mean it."

"So you want to be with Daddy?" Sarah swallowed hard. Once she could have thought he'd said it. Twice, it was real. And clearly Jareth had already spun a wild tale to the boy about escape which terrified him. She couldn't decide if Toby 'accepting' Jareth in such a way was a good thing or not. Sarah didn't know anymore if returning Toby to a place he couldn't really remember was a good plan. The rest of Toby's questions she didn't hear. Again the part of herself that conflicted with the girl who had bowed to the Goblin King fought to scream. "Come on kid," her arms let Toby drop to the ground, "Let's take a walk."

The girl in the mirror watched herself walk out of the room with her grown little brother. Bitterly she spoke to the walls, "I will tell Sarah what I am."

"And what are you?" The walls mocked back.

"You'll need me, time grows short. All beings of the Labyrinth can feel it."

"And why would we need you.."

"Because with me she'll fall back under his spell. She'll love again."

The wall vibrated strong with laughter, "And you, spell of the Goblin King, you think we want her to love again?"

The girl in the mirror feel silent. If the Labyrinth didn't want its king to have his lover, then what did it want?

* * *

Deep in the darkest part of the Labyrinth, where only once every 287 days does light enter, the voices began to talk again.

We want the Heir.

_We don't want Jareth._

**He's no fun anymore.**

_**Why hasn't she said the words yet?**_

_It's that thing she has._

Youth?

**Warts?**

_Humanity._

**I like warts better.**

Yeah.

* * *

Sarah tried to keep the day light, tried to make herself believe she hadn't had the confrontation with Jareth. She watched Toby play a few of his favorite Goblins after not eating dinner, and wondered if he was quiet so lonely yet. But what she was most trying not to think about was 

why a magic mirror was telling her it had pieces of her. She was terrified to return to that room, even when it meant getting answers from her annoyingly younger self. Sarah hoped that's not how she seemed. She was so determined not to go back there that she went back up to her old room. Only to find the door was bolted shut. Refusing to sleep in the same room as that mirror and so close to Jareth, Sarah slumped to the floor and rested herself on her knees.

She had been breathing deeply for a while before Jareth lifted her into his arms and walked to her new room.

* * *

The morning was beautiful through her new bed room window. The light was so bring it caught her off guard when she awoke; waking up in a new bed additionally had the same affect.

"Stupid Goblins." The mirror was silent, all traces that a version of herself possessed the mirror were gone with the morning light. Whoever had come to bring her to bed at least hadn't tried to change her clothes. She glanced around. There was no wash basin or round tub for her like in the old room. Sarah hopped out of the tall bed and went into the second room connected to hers, excepting to find a small seating area. Instead, she found what at first looked like a small swimming pool and waterfall with white sinks and mirrors, so much morning light, and –forever thankful—a toilet.

"And the princess said, 'in all the world, nothing made me more happy than a bathroom.'" Sarah was very sure she could spend the next few days plotting escape never leaving her new favorite place.

* * *

So close to Jareth's chambers, Sarah could feel when he used his Crystals: when serenity would settle over the room and cause faint music to whisper out from the walls. After two days of getting to know her new room, she realized he didn't use the power often. Certainly not as often as she thought he used magic; at least, not when near their rooms. After the thing, as Sarah was calling their kiss, she felt it only fleeting, every so often just before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sarah giggled at the scene walking in front of her. Ludo was warbling gently to keep pace with Diddymus riding Ambrious, Diddymus vigorously educating poor Ludo, no doubt, on some of the poignant points of valor. His voice just started to fade out of Sarah's hearing when he began, "The key, my brother is…"

Hoggle shook his head. "Those two are always like that."

"The best odd couple the Labyrinth has." Sarah smiled, tracing her hand along one of the outer walls of the Labyrinth. Everything was beautifully green where there once was desert. "Hoggle?"

"Yeah?"

"How did this place change so much?"

"I don't rightly know. Lots of things change all the time."

"I thought I was gonna change this place so much." Hoggle's large eyes lifted up to Sarah's face inquisitively. "Change the Goblins, stop stealing babies, change the King and then go home. I really thought I could do all those things. Even when I was the loser."

"Sarah, now I know we haven't been the best friends about getting you—"

"I'm just glad Mom and Dad don't realize how long we've been gone." Hoggle stayed silent and Sarah stopped to gaze out at the dead tree that once marked her entrance to the Labyrinth. "It's been a whole year. And it's only felt like days. Toby doesn't remember a time before, I've seemed to accept living here, but something feels so wrong."

"That's 'cause there is. We'll get ya home Sarah."

"There's a mirror here. And when I look into it, I'm there. It's not me, but it _feels_ like me. And I get the feeling if I was just a little more clever I could figure her out." Sarah looked away and mumbled, "If I wanted to figure her out." Hoggle stood with his mouth agape. Sarah felt a soft breeze press her shirt against her and smelled—something familiar, something wonderful – _honeysuckle. _"Hoggle, do…you?" But Hoggle was already running after Ludo and Sir Diddymus who had gotten themselves caught in a huge pile of still have dead vines the fairies had tricked them into. Sarah laughed so hard she had to hold herself to stop shaking. Ambrious was running around in circles, biting at a speeding fairy.

And then the breeze of honeysuckle blew stronger. The air grew cool with the promise of rain and it felt as through, if Sarah followed it fast enough, she'd find home again. She clung to the wild sensation and ran blindly into the Labyrinth. Sarah had learnt long ago that the easiest way to find her way in the Labyrinth was to simply have faith she would get to where she wanted to go , but this time she wasn't sure where she was going. The twist and turns and long corridors became a blur to her, mixed together with memories she had forgotten. She had gone to school. Her mother would take her down the back alleys of Broadway in the summer. Josh had taught her how to change her bike tire even though he did it all for her anyway.

Before Sarah knew where she was, she heard the waterfall. The Labyrinth had rocks and forests and deserts to put all those Aboveground to shame, but this – water, Sarah has never seen anything like it before in the Underground. Even the forest beyond the moat of garbage didn't have any lakes or pools or any body of water bigger than a tub. Goblin's loath water like death, after all.

All around the pool there were masses of honeysuckle lifting high into the air and encasing the cool water in shade. Even in the darkness, the blue water sparkled as though the moon was illuminating the night sky. The very atmosphere around her was enchanting.

Sarah's limbs began to tingle and it was as though every breath of wind and whisper of touch on her skin was magnified. Entranced in the beauty of the pool she removed her clothes and went for a swim.

* * *

Extra long post! And believe me, its not because I had most of it already written. This update is extra long because I don't know if there'll be an update next week. **_Breaking Dawn_** is my excuse. I might not have the emotional ability or right state of mind to write anything next week. I will try though!


	16. XVI : Compromised

**_Notes at End. _**

* * *

"AAAAAAAH!" Sarah flopped down on top of her bed, completely out of patience. "Can you ever just talk in straight answers."

Her face in the mirror skewed up in thought, "I've always preferred twirling and dancing to straight lines." She began dancing in and out of the mirror frame.

"Sarah," She kept twirling. "Sarah!" Oh dear, she started singing, "Sarah Williams!" She stopped and swayed on her feet, absently waving in acknowledgement. "What's the last thing you remember before being in the mirror?"

"Dancing." She began twirling again.

Sarah ground her teeth, "Dancing with Jareth?"

"Was your prince," she rolled her eyes, "Jareth."

"Yes. We love him so."

"Sure. Whatever." Sarah was sick of hearing her continue to say that. "And then you were in the mirror."

"Yes."

"Aren't you lonely, don't you miss the family?"

The mirror figure stopped, "You know, I've never really thought about it."

Sarah covered her eyes with her hand, "You said you were pieces of me." Her reflection flushed and then looked away.

"Did I say that?"

"What pieces?"

She danced away to the far back of the mirror. "Magic pieces."

"Magic Pieces." Sarah answered flatly.

"Yes. All the magic pieces."

"You make no sense!" The reflection only smiled sweetly as though that was her goal. Sarah threw her hands up and walked out her door.

* * *

Maturity fit them both, yet maturity around each other they lacked a great deal. She always felt in a race with Jareth, and the only way to win was to make a new path to race on. He didn't want her to go. He'd practically begged her to stay. He had said he wanted anything but a fight. The only problem was that Sarah was pretty sure the Goblin King did not compromise.

Jareth had said she loved her. He knew she was going to try to escape. He wanted her to choose him. Not just because that would mean he would win, but because she wanted her, even though she refused to admit to him she knew that. But she didn't want him. But then, focusing on actually escaping the Labyrinth became a more blurry image every day. Soon, she feared, the Aboveground would look so foreign she would belong there no longer. But how could she? How could she stay here? With him? It wasn't like she was only choosing for herself.

Someone else had wanted her before too, Aboveground. Who? And she was sure Toby's nightmares were dreams about home. He'd been having them every night for the last few nights. Bad ones. One's he wouldn't tell anyone because he was so scared. That was odd for Toby, he normally would tell Sarah anything.

Sarah couldn't wait any longer. A few more days and nothing would be right. She would forget everything. Jareth had said she would remember most of everything. Liar. And then how would she match him? All she had was a bargain. And a little bit of hope Jareth had been truthful. Last time Sarah had been young; she hadn't known what the power of trust could do or mean. Now she hoped that of all things the Goblin King lacked, the one thing he could do was trust. It shouldn't be that hard, he was in love after all.

* * *

Sarah wondered if she would ever get to enjoy Jareth's study. It was the most beautiful room in the Labyrinth, held all the knowledge of the Underground, and she always was more preoccupied with deals when she entered the room. It was late and twilight was just dying over the last of the highest mountains outside of his grand window.

She'd come in a light grey dress Jareth had once commented on positively, blue ribbon tied tightly in her hair, with bare feet. Sarah didn't wait for Jareth to let her enter, she knock gently as she opened the door.

"Jareth?"

The Goblin King didn't raise his head from his papers. "I'm quite busy at the moment Sarah. Can this wait?"

"No."

After a still moment, Jareth sat back in his chair, eyebrow raised questioningly, waving his hand for Sarah to continue. Something must be important for Sarah to be so …stern.

She took a deep breath as she sat opposite him. "You were right about me trying to escape with Toby." Jareth didn't look satisfied with being right. Sarah continued hesitantly, "But you were wrong about there being no options. I've come up with a compromise which might satisfy."

"I'm surprised. Compromises have been foul between us in the past."

Sarah bit her temper. _His _compromises had always been foul. Hoggle was going to be disappointed in her for this, "I'll stay." They both took a deep breath, "If you let Toby go."

Jareth didn't moved, didn't dare breathe out. Sarah wasn't sure at all what he was thinking. She continued on: "Promise to return Toby, with all his memories, and I'll stay here." She paused again, thinking that was all. When Jareth didn't answer her, she filled the air with words she never thought she'd say, "Willingly. Happily."

Jareth was very careful not to move, and very quietly questioned, "You said never?" She crushed him with those words. Ground him in with her last few.

"I was taken off guard."

"But you don't want me." This wasn't the point, he knew. She wasn't staying because she wanted to stay with him. Just like he wasn't going to admit he kissed her because he wanted to, longed to, dreamt of kissing her. Sarah uneasily shifted in her chair. The point was, she was actually trying to get Toby home and satisfy him at the same time.

"You'd get to keep me. Forever." Again a silence hung in the air. "I won't fight you." It was just a whisper; of a thought never acted upon.

Immediate and unquestioning, "I'd rather have you fight me." For the first time Jareth saw Sarah's brilliant eyes wide and innocent with surprise. Even in the ballroom, her eyes had not been so – desperately pure. It made him want to hold her, clutch her tight against him, and let nothing ever hurt or touch her again. Especially himself. "May I have time. To consider this?"

Sarah smiled slightly, "Afraid I've tricked you?"

"Yes, actually." The smile faded and another silence threatened. It had to be soon. Sarah couldn't wait any longer or Jareth would have the upper hand completely.

"Two days. And when you chose the bargain is immediate."

"Two days," he nodded once.

* * *

Toby's scream pierced the air and ripped Sarah from her poor sleep for the fifth time in the last week. Before she had time to throw on her white robe and get to the door, Jareth had already walked through it with Toby in his arms. "He only wants you," the Goblin King's voice sounded defeated and tired as he passed the sobbing child over to Sarah, the sadness dimmed the aroused shock she had had when Jareth first appeared in nothing but what looked like a pair of long, white-silk pants.

"Now, now Toby. Oh now, what's wrong?" The boy only sniffled and tightened his arms around Sarah's neck. "Was it the same dream sweetie?"

"Ahuh," he hiccupped.

Sarah own tired eyes matched the Goblin King's. "Well howabout you spend the rest of the night with me kid?" Toby's demeanor changed, he stopped crying and nodded at his sister.

"Can Daddy stay too?" Toby asked as Sarah put him down on her bed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Get settled in kid, we'll be back in a second." Sarah motioned for Jareth to follow her out of the room as Toby wrangled to where the pillows where at the head of the bed. She gently closed the door and pulled her robe tighter to her. "What do you think Toby's nightmares are about?" She whispered quickly in the low lit hall.

"He won't tell me. He cries for you remember."

"It's about a man and a woman around him he can't see," Sarah answered quick and flat. Five nights with the same nightmare was enough. Neither adult was getting the sleep they needed and Sarah hoped Jareth would see that choosing her compromise from earlier was the only way. Toby might seem perfectly happy here, but even he knew this was not his true home deep down.

"O that's just rubbish!"

"Really? He remembers Jareth, remembers there was someone there to tuck him in and wash his clothes and feed him, he remembers that it wasn't always me and you. He remembers bits and pieces just like I – do."

They looked hard at each other. The topic of Sarah's memories hadn't come up since their first dinner. Witty banter aside, Jareth had hoped that time would erase the memory of that boy from Sarah's mind even though he knew with Sarah's willpower that was impossible. The fact that she held on so tightly to memories half faded of him flared the jealousy within Jareth's blood. The walls bristled as silence overtook the two figures standing close in the night.

"There's something else," Sarah said, tensely looking into his eyes.

"I'm listening."

"The mirror in my room." Jareth just stared back at her, brilliant mismatched eyes boring into her. "The reflection that looks back, it's me, five years ago in your ball gown." Jareth's breath rushed from his lungs, but he held her stare. "She told me she was pieces of me that got left behind." Again, Jareth refused to help this exposition along, "What pieces, Jareth?"

After what Sarah found a truly thoughtful pause, Jareth answered, "I don't know." Again silence fell over the two.

"There is something very wrong here."

"Yes, there is." Jareth searched Sarah's eyes. His gloveless hand touched Sarah's cheek for the first time.

"Come back to bed with us." Jareth shot the girl and questioning look still brushing his thumb back and forth on her cheekbone. She was uneasy with the caress, but didn't act to push him away. "I'll feel safer if both of us are with Toby tonight."

Jareth took the door knob from her hand, brushing it as he did so, "Of course, love."

As they returned to Sarah's room Toby was stretched out in the middle of the bed. Yawning, he asked, "Sarah, can we go to the waterfall you found tomorrow?"

"Sure kid, whatever you want." She looked up at Jareth whose amused face at seeing the child stretch turned grave; mismatched eyes grew stormy as she looked back to her brother.

"Good. I wanna swim... and feel...magical like you."

They all bundled down together, Toby safe in between the two adults, but only the little one got anything near a restful sleep. The Goblin King and Daughter of Above only stared at each other through the darkness. Something was very wrong indeed.

* * *

Dawn was early, Jareth noted, as his gaze continued to linger on Sarah's sleeping form. They'd laid awake long into the night, just looking at each other: sharing the tangible unease together, both comforted that the other felt the same. Now that Sarah was asleep, Jareth had time to think.

Despite wanting Sarah to want him, Jareth had to acknowledge her compromise might be the best offer he was ever going to get from his beloved. But it was the Labyrinth who had demanded Toby, and even though Jareth was King of the Goblins and ruled the Labyrinth, it didn't mean he was more powerful than either. His power came from ruling, from being more cleaver than the Goblins, and holding the favor of the Labyrinth.

The Labyrinth wanted the boy, but he needed Sarah. The choice still was not so simple. Jareth had become attached to Toby. He enjoyed having someone just like him making more of a mess than could be imagined; he'd become used to the idea that one day, very long from now, Toby could help handle everyday nothings of the Labyrinth with as much ease as he did.

Jareth silently rose from the bed as more sinister events began to bombard his thinking. He dare not touch them while Sarah was awake. He didn't want the pain that would cover his face to be open to her view and inspection. He wanted to make Sarah happy, but Sarah had done nearly everything to make that impossible. And she didn't even know her most damaging actions.

As cunning as Jareth was, he now had to coolly concede that there was something going on in the Labyrinth to change things. There were only two pools of water in the entire labyrinth. One lie at the center and the other, encased in honeysuckle. Jareth curled his hands into fists until they turned paler than they already were. The water from that pool was enchanted. Sarah's peach had been washed in it. Jareth had bathed in it when he was given his title. And now his Sarah had unknowingly bath herself in all the magic the Labyrinth possessed, binding herself to the Underground forever. The fact it seemed too natural and action only further solidified to Jareth he'd chosen the right equal for him. But she had no idea of what she'd done. Jareth knew somehow, she would make this his fault if blame was ever needed.

He'd never warned or cautioned Hoggle or Sarah for that matter not to go there. It was a place no one could find unless it wanted to be found. Jareth never even questioned Sarah would find it, because such an event seemed impossible. What was the Labyrinth up to?

And the mirror. A mirror which should not exist. A mirror that even now, stared at his back, longing for acknowledgement. Cold clarity filled him. And if he knew he wasn't merely a man in love, he would have thought himself a monster. He'd been blind. And thanks to blinding offerings and unrequited love he'd missed the bigger picture. Yes, Sarah would get her compromise, if she didn't get everything else first.

* * *

OMG! Finally a post! Right? Please forgive the typo errors. I just wanted to make sure I gave you a post before the end of the weekend. Again I want to thank all of my wonderful and amazing commenters. You all really make my day. Every day.

Oh! And I LOVE discussing _Breaking Dawn._ I know it's been two weeks, but if you still would like to know what I think, I have a review on my livejournal . I've been told its really funny. And I'd love to hear what everyone thinks! (( users. livejournal. com/ lovelygirl/ 56895.html (please remove the spaces) ))


	17. XVII : Motivated

**_Notes at end. _**

* * *

Jareth struggled to keep composed as he walked down to the heart of the labyrinth. The sandstone walls became darker past the points of no return and the enchanted water from the spring Sarah had bathed in above crept down the sides slowly. He could feel his magic beat stronger within him as he continued lower. The closer he was to the heart, the more pure the magic became running though him. He absently wondered what Sarah would feel down here now.

The walls began whispering. Jareth respectfully waited just beyond the final archway for the voices to bid him enter. He might be enraged, but breaking the very few rules the Labyrinth had of its own certainly was not starting this chess game with the right piece.

_**Enter,**_ they called to him, _And do not be so civil great King, we wish to hear you mind._

**Yes! Wish, wish. Tell us what you think!**

Jareth spoke into the darkness evenly, "Why have you allowed Sarah to find the enchanted pool?"

_The daughter of above is allowed everywhere within this Labyrinth._

"By whose authority?" He growled.

_**Ours.**_

"You are not the king of this land."

No, we are not.

"Then labyrinth, you go against your king in allowing her into royal waters."

_Beware good king_; **be warned what you say to us.**

Jareth stood hard, silently challenging the labyrinth to acknowledge the rest.

**We have allowed you these years to be our king**, to use our magic because you understood us. _We warn you; your favor is dwindling within the walls._

"And why has my favor dwindled? I have been loyal and just to these walls."

**Liar.** _Liar_, the blackness whispered.

_Was it just when you cheated to the daughter of above?_

"Sarah is mine. She acknowledges my claim to her."

No Goblin King,** the daughter of Above is ours.**

"She promised herself to me!"

_**She is apart of us.**_ Jareth voice caught. The heart has never even gone so far as to say he, the first human solver of the Labyrinth, was connected in such a way.

_Your enchanted peach might have made her loose in your eyes, but she destroyed your dream, and you cheated giving such a magic gift to a child unknowing. _We mended your cheating play. **She beat our task Goblin King; the only one to do so since you all those years ago.** And she may bow to you, _but what has she ever willing done for you?_

"What is the point of all this?"

_Do you approve of your replacement Jareth? You did pick her after all._

"No."

_The point, dear Goblin King is: just as you call the brother-child Toby your heir;_ we call Sarah ours. _The point, our noble Goblin King is:_ **she will be our Queen. **

"You can't."

We already have. **As you were given the gift of crystals, she was given fire. **As you bathed in the enchanted waters of your own free will, so has she. _Where you have grown old, she will return youth to the Labyrinth. _She already has, beyond the bounds of the outer walls. _Have you not seen them? _**O, no of course not, you've been blinded by her very presence. **

"Have I not been a good king?"

_Certainly, but you're love has ruined you_. As you long to have the daughter of above at your side, we now long for her to rule. **Her wishes are now our commands**. _Soon she will know,_ soon she will realize, _**all we had done for her.**_

Jareth bowed from the room, spun, and left deftly; but in his heart true fear replaced all the anger he felt. His rule over the Labyrinth had always been so secure, so steadfast. The fact that the labyrinth was turning on him because of his love made the Goblin King all the more enraged at himself than at Sarah. And then he felt true pride: only his Sarah could take his place, only the woman who held his soul could ever be strong enough to take all his power away; or rule equally at his side.

* * *

Hoggle walked very silently behind Jareth and for the first time saw the Goblin King as we truly was -- a human man, merely favored by the Labyrinth. Far less in comparison to Sarah than he ever thought before. But that wasn't what worried Hoggle. What worried the gardener dwarf was what that the Labyrinth had done something to Sarah, even if it had mended something Jareth had done. As the goblin walked out into the hot afternoon sun of the Underground, he wondered just who was the villain and who was the hero after all.

* * *

"You still look tired." Sarah's mirror said as she came out of her bathroom dressed for the day.

"You would too if you spent half the night worrying where the Goblin King's hands might roam." She looked up at her lack of reflection, "Oh wait, you wouldn't."

The young her let a large smile play across her lips. Her head snapped suddenly to the side. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Jareth's made someone not happy."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. I don't know why you're so mean to him."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Force of Habit?"

"He's been so much happier since you and Toby have returned."

_I've been so lonely without you._

"It's just our thing. We push each other's buttons."

"Yes, well, you should give him some credit. You broke his heart and even though he's ached for all these years, he's still ruled the Labyrinth as wonderfully as he always has."

"_You_ are not the one to give accurate information."

"Well neither are you miss I-dream-of-sex-on-the-dance-floor."

Sarah's mouth dropped. Would she have been able to say that at fifteen? And it wasn't like she didn't dream of it. She could help those useless dreams. They still plagued her when she was exhausted from the day. "How do you –"

Before Sarah could finished her question a forceful knock that would not wait rapped on her door. Jareth opened it before Sarah had a chance to stand up, Toby in his arms, both dress like…like – _they were from Aboveground._ New fear blossomed within Sarah. She'd never thought he'd agree. She honestly thought Hoggle would have found a way by now. She was going to lose Toby again.

Jareth was almost to her before he saw the pain fill Sarah and faltered. Toby bounced in his arms, "We're going on an adventure!"

"This is, what you wanted, Sarah?" Time was short, they had to leave now.

She took a deep breath and nodded once. That was all the Goblin King had time for. "Hold on to me." And as Jareth tightly wrapped his arm around Sarah, clutching Toby all the while, he realized that if he could set the one he loved free, he would.

* * *

"Say goodbye now, Sarah. He won't remember in a moment."

She had too much to say, but her voice was caught painfully in her throat. She would not make this moment sad for Toby, would not confuse him in these last few moments they had together. She hugged him tightly and felt his little heart beat next to her chest. "I love you, little brother." Sarah tried to smile and then lowered him to the ground.

"Merlin!" Sarah clutched at Jareth as Toby ran to greet the old, fluffy, dog.

"Toby?!" Karen's voice echoed, filled with worry, just past the line of trees across the bridge.

"Right here Mama." Toby yelled back absently has he chased the puppy.

Karen and Sarah's father were running now and fell to the grass to embrace their son, "Never, ever scare me like that again! We'd thought we'd lost you!" A man came running over the bridge, relief spilled over his face.

"I saw Sarah!" He yelled at the young man. Sarah thought hard, she should know who that was. All three went silent again, looking back and forth at each other.

The man spoke, "Of course you did kid, she's always nearby."His voice clean, full, as though he believed the words himself.

She wanted to beg for what she had no right to ask. This had been her choice. This was the right thing for Toby. And Jareth just stood there, lightly holding on to her as she held on to him: not gloating, not taking her away, just waiting. He let his head fall close to her ear, "They'll always remember you."

He'd not taken her away from them then, completely. If Sarah's heart wasn't breaking she would have thanked the Goblin King for giving her that small piece of herself. It _hurt_ to see them. But more so than knowing her parents didn't see her standing a few feet away, it was the fact that everything was moving, breathing almost. She was dizzy from trying to focus past the fissures of movement radiating off everything. The colors seem brighter. "It will get better," Jareth whispered, "just stay still."

Her legs screamed for her to run to them as her family began to wander back the way they had come. But her head was too dizzy to act on the impulse. And Jareth had been far kinder than she'd ever expected from him. How could she leave him now after what he'd just done? It didn't seem right. And he would catch her anyways. They turned when the family was out of sight into the thick trees behind them; Jareth letting Sarah get lost a little longer Aboveground.

"I have a request of you." He said after Sarah stopped.

"I can't give up any more." He knew she was right, realized how much this much have hurt her, but the statement still stung him. This had been her choice, even though it'd made his life much easier.

"I need to you break your mirror."

"Why?" She let out a tired laugh, "Creep you out too much?"

Jareth walked around to face her, and though he stood away from her, he took his gloved hand in hers, "There's something you've been missing that I took from you. It's the only way to get it back."

"Why didn't you do it before?" She was too tried to be enraged; new too much about the Underground to be surprised. Her head still was spinning.

How could Jareth answer? Because he'd wanted her, because he was afraid of what returning the enchantment might do to her, tell her there might be no more enchantment at all? He realized the longest truth was the best answer, "I didn't know."

"And now?" Jareth stepped closer to her now, letting his hands trail up her forearms. As always, she was not happy with the contact, but did not shy away.

"I will not take from you again." Sarah stood quietly, eyes furrowed, searching Jareth's mismatched ones. She didn't know what he meant. "I see now that enchanting you is not how I wish you to love me."

* * *

If you were confused by the Heart's speech, please note that there are three speakers. _Italic,_** Bold** and Regular. And no, those aren't their names. lol. I hope that helps a little.

w00t! You get this update, technically, a day early! And with an extra scene! This chapter was going to end at Jareth's thought before the last line break, but I knew you'd all want to know more, so there you go!

Again I have to give thousands of cookies and venti Starbucks to my brilliant and lovely reviewers (you guys TOTALLY hyped me up!), alerters, and favers. I'm sure you're all getting super fustrated that there's been no smex really yet, but don't worry, Jareth's feeling the same way ;)


	18. XVIII : Shattered

**_Notes at End._**

* * *

Jareth transported himself and Sarah back into her bedroom. The sooner she smashed the mirror, the better. He might do anything for his beloved, but he would not lose his kingdom to her. He would make her his equal and queen. _That_ was everything he could give to her. Why would she want him after all he'd done if he had nothing to give her? And then there was the fact smashing the mirror might bring a Sarah towards him _he_ didn't desire.

Sarah felt Jareth sag against her as the room began to come into focus. "Jareth?" she worriedly asked, bracing her hand on his chest.

"I'm fine." He breathed deeply. Exhaustion from going Above and Below was common, it was why he favored traveling as a owl: the smaller body of energy, the easier the transition. Taking Sarah along had added stress, but how he was feeling? It wasn't normal. It was as if he was losing power. He was right – Sarah looked blushingly brilliant. She was growing strong as his magic was leaving him. Soon for the Labyrinth apparently couldn't come soon enough.

Sarah looked around the room, "Jareth, the mirror's gone." And sure enough she was right.

"The throne room." Hoggle came out of the bathroom, Ludo lumbering behind.

"Where's Sir Didymus?" Sarah asked, worried at where her fiercest friend could have gotten to.

"We'll say rallying the troops."

"Why?"

"Sarah, Jareth's right. You have to hurry. Come on." Hoggle led the way out the door. Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. Let's hurry."

Sarah was scared, though she was sure she wasn't as scared as Hoggle, he was shaking. Everyone was so grave; and Sir Didymus rallying? She knew that's what he did most of his days, but tonight Hoggle's answer had a tone of reality connected to it.

"Hoggle," she began quietly, "why are we rallying?"

Hoggle shared a look with Jareth. The Goblin King's gaze was even, and gave one quick nod. "Sarah we're sorry that we haven't been better friends to you."

Evasion. Sarah remembered when evasion annoyed her to no ends before a year Undergound. "You've been the best friends I've ever had."

"But we didn't get you home."

Sarah went quiet. They weren't far from the throne room now. The archway to the Escher Hall was just to their right.

"But you really didn't want to go home, did you Sarah?" Jareth questioned lightly. Sarah stopped and turned to him sharply. But when she looked into his eyes, she couldn't find the words.

The Labyrinth would give her anything. They would have given her friends a way to get her home if that was what she truly wanted, they wouldn't have allowed her into the healing waters, even if they were infatuated with her, if she did not want to be bound to the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth was a little less devious than Jareth had been the first time he wooed Sarah.

Ludo moaned. "It hurts!" Jareth and Sarah both turned their gaze ahead and began to walk again.

As she was walking Sarah wasn't sure what to expect, but she got the feeling that the less was told her the better. Which made absolutely no sense at all. Perhaps it was because she didn't feel the same sense of anxiety, the rest of them did, or the fact she was only giving herself seven years bad luck, or maybe it was just that she felt _good – _stronger and rested and _right _after the sadness that had been her goodbye to Toby.

The way Sarah was feeling did not show on her reflection in the mirror. The poor girl in that huge ball gown was terrified: eyes darting every which way except forward.

"Sarah!" The girl's voice was filled with relief. And then she was speaking, but Sarah couldn't hear a thing she was mouthing.

The room, which had always been so full of goblins was completely empty, high noon day sun washing the floor a brilliant yellow. Sarah could hear scurrying around her.

_Sarah._

"Sarah." Jareth tossed her a crystal. It took everything for him throw it to her. "You have to hurry. Now."

Sarah looked at him and back at herself running around the ballroom.

"Trust me."

Sarah lifted her arm.

**Sarah.**

Pulled her hand back.

_Why would you smash her Sarah? Look how afraid she is._

Sarah paused.

**Sarah, don't smash her. **_The Goblin King was wrong Sarah, we will let you go home._

Her hand fell.

Don't smash her Sarah and you can go home.

Jareth ran towards her now, "Sarah – AH!" Jareth crumpled to the floor in half, fighting to keep the cries of agony with in him.

**No.**

_No Goblin King. Your time for selfishness has ended._

Wait.

**Yes, wait.**

"Jareth, who are those voices?" Sarah dropped Jareth's crystal, and the walls eased the pain within his body.

_Ah yes. _

**We don't want Jareth to win.**

But we don't want her to leave.

_Goblin King, smash it. Smash the mirror and you can have your Kingdom back. You can have her as well._

"No." The Goblin King's voice was strong, clear, filled with emotion.

"Yes." The pain filled Jareth again.

**Jareth smash the mirror.**

"I will not take her will away!"

"Hoggle! Help!" Sarah begged. The dwarf knew he couldn't do anything.

Nothing keeps you here Sarah.

_You love nothing here._

**Say the words.**

Sarah felt warm, no, more than warm, impossibly hot. Her head began to spin. The floor didn't seem like stone anymore. She was falling. Twisting and turning and everything was blurring again.

She heard Hoggle's voice sharply, "Sarah." And he placed the crystal back into her hand.

No.

Sarah pulled her hand back.

**No.**

Sarah focused her eyes.

_No!_

Sarah took all her strength and slammed the crystal into her own image. An image now calm as she saw that Sarah was going to set her free. The glass shattered down in cascades all around her as her body felt flames lick around her skin. The room began going black. Sarah didn't feel her head hit the hard sandstone, didn't smell the burnt ash around here, didn't hear Jareth's worried voice call her name. Sarah was gone. Sarah wasn't there.

* * *

She was dancing. Twirling. Spinning. Everything around her was running and falling. Faces were blurring. Was she walking? Her limbs felt heavy and tingled.

And then there was his face. Beautiful and steady, and _younger._ But his eyes where familiar. Had they looked like that back then? They were filled with – love. Desire. Her face flushed and her chest went heavy. Her heartbeats felt like slamming stone. Where his eyes would meet hers before, she would only see color, now she saw herself as he saw her. And he _loved her._ Really, fully, completely, loved her. It made her desperate to trust him.

She was in his arms now. Faintly, far off, a whisper in her ear, she remembered that _this_ dance was different before. His arms were light against her. She wished he would press her against him. His breathing was shallow. She wanted his breath against her neck. His lips …

The faces began invading. Twisted laughing faces. She ran, even though her body was burning and weighted her down. She looked back. His face; he was so hurt. She didn't mean to hurt him. She ached to brush her hand against his face and wipe away the pain from it, would do anything to never have to remember that face.

The clock chimed. Toby. Her heavy heart confused, she shattered the mirror reflecting her.

And down she fell again, glass dancing around her in circles. Was she falling? Or was she swimming? No, she was swinging! Flying, with wind behind her hair. The sweet breeze cooled her cheeks.

Thousands of small memories like this Sarah relived, her heart striving to feel all the love she hadn't felt since the Labyrinth sealed her love away in the pieces of mirror from Jareth's enchantment. They wished to take Jareth's power over her away – her love of him – but in do so, took far more away from Sarah than she ever new.

A face came to her now, somewhere between flying and dancing again. The colors danced around the edges of the memories which now had become real. His face was kind, his voice was softer as he began to speak. Her heart filled with a gladness enhanced by love. She _loved_ this boy. Loved him for what he made her forget. Loved him for how he made her laugh. Loved him for loving her.

His eyes danced brightly in the dying daylight.

_...No, scary kings coming after you before dinner?_

She smiled. He could always make her feel better without making her feel silly.

_We need to talk._

Yes, Sarah thought, they should talk. She wanted to have this talk. She wanted to hear those words from him.

_Sarah, I love you._

_I love you too._

_No, not like I love you._

Her heart broke. Ached to tell him it was a lie. Had his eyes always held so much sadness in them? He knew he wasn't going to win this conversation, yet he still had to say it.

Tears fell into the empty well that was her heart. She had loved him desperately, clung to him all her later teenage life. She wanted him. Now.

Her gasp of pain became one of surprise. Soft lips gently brushed across her collar bone. At her shoulder they turned from gentle lips to a swift bite. She felt her body shiver and grow hot. She realized only had his hands began the journey down her body that her was naked. So was he. She could feel _everything_ – hard and demanding against her thigh.

His hands swept across her breast as his tongue curved around her ear. She trembled and speared her hands into his hair. She wanted to see his face, wanted to feel his lips against hers, wanted to know what he tasted like. He was delicious enough without tasting him as is.

She felt her cheek flush deep as he chuckled. She had pressed herself upwards against him, hoping that the pressure would make the throbbing ease. He pressed back against her hard, rocking his hips and feeling how much she wanted to be against him. She moaned breathlessly as his hardness caressed the very part of her weeping for him. Her nails raked his back as his hands rounded to her arched back. She pulled his head away from her neck. She wanted to see his face. He kissed her lightly on her lips before she could open her eyes, tracing his tongue across her bottom lip.

Her eyes began to focus. The colors were soft around her.

_Oh you've suffered so._

She was outside. Her cheek still blazed as she struggled to remember the face she'd almost seen.

_Yes._

Jareth was hurting. He was always hurting. She'd hurt him more and more every time. Why must she cause him so much pain? Had she not cared before?

_It was as though every nerve of her body condensed into her lips and burned. His mouth claimed her in the most simple and devastating of ways; driving her to writhe against his body just to feel him press against her. In seconds she didn't know where she ended and he began. Sarah's heart beat fiercely in her breast as her hands clung to Jareth's wide shoulders cover only by his silk shirt. Her mouth tugged to keep its place on top of his as Jareth's hands twined into her hair and moved her head slightly. _

She'd felt how powerfully she loved him – fast and fleeting – in that moment. The power of his loved had inspired the few remnants of the enchantment within her to dance again under her skin. Was it the enchantment that made her love him?

_Are you moved often?_

_By you, frequently._

_Oh really?_

_Foundationally._

She was laughing. Really laughing. It felt wild, and close, and full. He was making her laugh. Humoring her to make her feel better.

_Love me. Like I love you. I've been so lonely since I found you._

She wanted to tell him the truth, wanted to believe in his words now. She'd been repulsed before? No, terrified. Sarah went to brush away a section of hair, but could not force herself to move her hands.

She was falling away, begging Jareth to catch her. He was gone.

She was running. Running far. Her body was crushed under the pain filling her chest. Everything was dark, but she knew she was on the edge of a forest.

_Once upon a time there was a young woman who lived on the edge of a great, dark, forest. _

Sarah was dizzy. Nothing would focus, she couldn't see her hands in front of her.

_Her step mother told her to never go into the forest. _

She tripped and fell onto her hands. There was no pain though. How could there be pain when she was already feeling so unbearably much already?

_But she did go into the forest and met a Monster and then she died._

* * *

I have nothing really to say. Except, I have our ending. The ending. (We have 3 chapters left! (I'm pretty sure.)) Just thought I'd throw that out there.

Just a few other words: thank you reviewers, Midnight Sun, and eight hour drive back to Uni tomorrow.


	19. XIX : Unveiled

**_Notes at End._**

* * *

Everything was impossibly _sharp._ The click of Jareth's boots against the stone, Ludo's deep hum, her breath, the confusion and sadness filling her chest: she felt heavy. How was she going to be able to hold herself up? But her right wrist felt light, cold even.

"When will she wake up?" Sarah heard Hoggle ask.

"I don't know." Jareth replied, his heals still clicking away.

"But the fair maiden will wake up?"

"I don't know." Jareth's voice sounded hollow, "Her heart might not be able to handle it all."

"But even if she does wake up, she can't go home."

Sarah's breath caught. Jareth's foot falls stopped. His voice was away from her, coming from where the breeze was entering her window, "I'd let her go though." More silence. "I know that's easy to say now that she can't go, but if it would keep her alive, I'd let her go."

**We would be good too. **_We'd let her go. _If she'd wake up.

"Then let her go." More silence began to buzz around Sarah. Jareth saw her hand twitch, "I think it'd be best if we all got some sleep. Go to bed boys. I'll watch her tonight."

Sarah heard them all leave, even the walls felt as though they'd become lifeless. Jareth came to rest at the foot of her bed, hand lightly on her ankle.

"You didn't want to leave?" He asked quietly.

She couldn't answer him, she realized. What was she going to say? Maybe she didn't want to leave. She'd always wanted to stay, but her heart burned for those she could no longer see. Even if Sarah didn't want to leave, she couldn't, and that finality made all the difference. She couldn't choose – again. Or had she already chosen? Everything was so jumbled in her mind that it hurt to think. The dreams she just had mixed with what was before and intermingled with the pounding in her chest now. Was being in love really this confusing all the time?

Sarah knew one thing though, she missed Josh. The name came easily now, love apparently never lets you forget. She wanted to see him, tell him she was sorry. Fix things. And have him take her straight to see Toby and her parents. The pain of losing them was fresh now, as though she hadn't lived a whole year away from them. She was sure the only way her chest would stop hurting was if she pressed Toby close to it for a very long time.

And all of that pain was burdened even deeper by the joy of knowing the Goblin Kings loved her. He always wanted her and she was fiercely glad it was her who had all his attention. Even 

now, he was waiting worriedly for her to answer him, and all he could do was sit at her feet because he was afraid to do any more.

_Love_ was sharp. And Sarah laid on the verge of sorrow and anger, eyes shut tight. What if her real love was for her family and Josh – that was the love she created – and the love for Jareth was still the enchantment? And then she remembered Jareth, even for his Kingdom, would not break the mirror.

"I think someone needs to shoot those Goblin voices." She mumbled, still not opening her eyes. Something was around her wrist, it jingled musically as she shifted on the bed.

The walls rumbled and Sarah heard what sounded like three voices running away sobbing. "I think you just did." She giggled slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy." Sarah opened her eyes slowly now, she did not want to meet Jareth's gaze. She didn't know if she was strong enough for it. So she looked towards her hands. Small pieces of pink stone, pearls, and glass floated around her wrist, dancing to their own music. She lifted her hand to have a closer look as she sat up, Jareth across of her the whole time. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You made this?" Her eyes met his now, they were tired and shadowed.

"That's all that's left of my enchantment." _A token of my love._

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm not the one to thank."

"All the same. It's lovely. I'd like to keep it." She saw something change in his eyes quickly, he looked away before she could see into them any deeper. It wasn't something she should want to keep. "How are you feeling?" She asked as though she wasn't the one who lain in bed fighting for her sanity.

"Better, now that you're awake." They looked around awkwardly for a moment, "Would you like some food? A bath? You've been asleep for a day now. You must be famished."

"I'd like to wash."

"I'll call – "

"I'm sure you're adequate enough help for me." Jareth stopped halfway to the door and tried not to look astonished. "If you could just get me to the tub, I'll call you when I'm ready to eat."

Silently, he walked towards her and slowly put his arms around her. Jareth wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or if Sarah was still in massive shock. He moved slowly, terrified to spook her.

For the first time, Sarah truly appreciated just how gentle and soft Jareth hands were. He easily held her in his arms and didn't pinch her once. She wouldn't have minded at if he'd held her tighter and closer to his body. She felt his hands flex when she gave into the temptation of touching the back of his neck.

Jareth set her down and let her catch her balance. When she was steady he moved to turn on the warm water and pull her out both a clean towel and fresh robe. "I really should make someone watch you. Hoggle would never forgive me if you died in the tub after all this."

Does love make someone so bold? Sarah wondered when she realized the retort for the Goblin King was quite a wicked thought indeed. She settled for something a little more modest, "You could sit outside the door and wait for me?" He was quiet. She tried not the blush horribly; nothing she'd said was embarrassing. She whirled her finger around, motioning Jareth to turn away and she tried to get out of her clothes. _At least_ they'd left her in the same clothes. She refused to think how 3 males would have changed her unconsciously. Jareth must have known that was a very bad idea to try and do.

She wrapped the soft white towel around her, "Just help me stand in the tub, and I can take it from there." Jareth had tried desperately hard to think of how tried and how much pain Sarah might be in, tried to think that she might have never loved him: so getting her love back meant nothing, tried to think that he still didn't really have his kingdom even though his powers were as strong as ever, tried to think of _everything_ except Sarah standing naked behind him. It hadn't worked. For the first time in ages he was glad he owned a pair of black pants and walked the few feet towards her.

He wrapped his hands again lightly around Sarah's waist and helped her over the lip of the old porcelain tub. He couldn't help but hold her steady a few moments longer than needed, there was only a towel between her supple skin and his hands.

"Thank you, she breathed softly."

Had she ever thanked him before? "You're welcome." It had come out just as fumbled as his brain has thought it. He walked to the door purposefully, trying to somehow still assert himself as graceful and elegant.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like it if you ate with me. Of course, if you're tired, I'm sure the bo—"

"I'll be waiting right here."

"Okay." He went to leave the door only open a sliver so he could hear her in the other room. "And Jareth." He paused and looked back. "I'd like to see my family one more time." He closed the door to just a crack and Sarah lowered herself into the soothing hot water.

* * *

Sarah was wide awake and Jareth was exhausted. He and the boys traded watch duties early into the morning. Sarah had been very careful not to ask Jareth too many questions. Uneasy silenced seemed to suit them. Of course she _wanted_ to ask him questions, but this new-found love seemed to make her shy around him. Especially when he stared at her the way he was with those mismatched eyes.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus, on the other hand, couldn't wait to tell Sarah everything.

They came into the room, arms full of fresh fruit, trying hard not to look at Ludo who'd caught a branch with his horns and couldn't quite make it through the door. Seeing Sarah smile, his eyes sparkled and a huge smile spread across his own face. "Sarah better."

"Yes Ludo, much better."

Jareth set his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be back before lunch."

She nodded, although Sarah was sure Jareth hadn't seen her do so. He was too busy looking each of her friends down silently. And then he was gone. She knew he was only across the hall, but she needed answers – her new bracelet let her know that – and she didn't have very much time if she wanted to go home.

She started with the easy questions, ones she knew Hoggle or Didymus could answer without hesitance. One's Jareth would have most likely even have told her if she'd asked him. It wasn't until the clock struck eleven and she realized she only had an hour left alone with her friends, she ventured to ask about what had happened.

"What happened that day?"

"I rallied the troops!" Didymus exclaimed, horrified that Sarah would forget such a thing.

"Yes, and you did a wonderful job, but why would you have to?"

Hoggle seemed cautionary, but answered her, "The walls are very old Sarah. Jareth just wanted to make sure he knew how many goblins were loyal to him as king."

"Was that going to be a problem?"

"If you'd wanted it to be, yes." Sarah sat very still for a minute, her hand pausing at Ludo's big ear.

"But their just goblins."

"Old goblins, the first goblins. And you know we're never just goblins." Hoggle scoffed.

"They began this labyrinth long ago, my Lady. Some say they've become a part of the very walls themselves. Their magic makes this place. They have become the Labyrinth."

"But why would it want me?"

"Because Jareth wants you. He's got it so bad for you, the whole Labyrinth can feel it. And we can't help it, we all love you too."

"Why couldn't they make up their minds then? Telling me to stay, but go, but make Jareth keep me."

"The Labyrinth and Jareth have an odd relationship. It wanted you to stay here, but was jealous that you might love him if you smashed the mirror. And then they realized at the same time, that if you'd loved Jareth, you'd stay in the Labyrinth too. 'Cause see they figured that if you knew you could go home, that they'd given you that much power, you'd want to."

"So because it loves me, it will do anything for me?"

"Let's just say Jareth's gonna be really nice to you for a very long time."

"It will even let me go home?"

They were all silent for a long time. "My lady, do you really wish to return Above?"

"I can't go home?"

"I think you're the only one who knows the answer to that Sarah." Hoggle finished.

She did know something, she just refused to believe it.

* * *

I'm sorry its a day late! But there is a very really possibilty that the next chapter will be early! just fyi.


	20. XX : Wickedly

_**Notes at End.**_

* * *

The sleep had been good for Jareth. He felt as refreshed as possible when his kingdom could still be taken away from him. And Sarah looked better out in the sunlight on her balcony. He was stalling. She wanted to go walking outside. "You coming?" she threw over her shoulder as she walked down the steps into the back garden. Her hair and turned a soft red, still as dark as chestnut, but the shine was different.

He followed her down and let her lead the way. When they same close to where the edge of the gardens bordered on the junkyards, Sarah spun and took another direction towards the city.

They walked in mostly silence for a long while, until Sarah's curiosity got the better of her. "So what are you going to do with me, oh great Goblin King?" She tried to keep her tone very light, dangerously playful. _This_ was not going to be a conversation gone wrong. If she'd been confused before, now when was almost as sure as anyone could be about what she wanted.

"I don't know, grand Sarah," he said just as playfully, "what would you like to do?"

If he looked at her like that any longer she was pretty sure she'd blush if she told him what she'd like to do.

"I'd like to hear music." A cacophony of poorly tuned instruments flew over the hedges. "Good music." It changed quickly to a gentle melody. Sarah smiled, Jareth remained blank. "And I'd like to dance." She placed her hands out for Jareth to step towards her. He led slowly and his eyes roamed her face.

"They only wanted you to be happy you know."

"The Labyrinth?"

"They never trusted you would choose to rule them."

"Why?"

"They saw how openly you rejected me."

"Didn't they realize that was their fault? Did they think I'd never change?"

"Goblin mentality."

Sarah made an oh with her mouth and they continued to float around each other in silence.

"Does that mean I could be queen?"

"You always could have been queen." Jareth tried not to let lust or adoration seep into him as a scarlet blush swept across her cheeks.

"And I can't leave." Again there was a heavy pause after she asked that question, she didn't want him to answer her, "Because I've already chosen."

"I didn't –"

"I know you didn't. I swam in that pool because I wanted to, because a part of me, the part that has always been selfish wanted to stay here."

"And now?" Jareth had tried not to hold her tighter, not to bring her closer to himself, but his hands did so without him thinking. He didn't notice until her hand fell from his shoulder to his chest that she was pressed the length of him, he breath ghosting over his fingers.

"I like this place." She said definitely. "I like all the nonsense. I would like if it never changes."

"Careful what you wish for."

"Wish for? I can only think of one thing to wish for."

His eyes asked her what his mouth could not. Sarah smiled. Why wasn't she a bit shy now? She was shockingly glad; this was no time to be nervous. They'd stopped dancing and she pressed on her toes. She brought her head closer to his, tipping it to one side. Her eyes, half lidded, could see the fire burning behind Jareth's. Her lips inched closer as she whispered, "I wish."

"Yes." Jareth asked breathlessly.

"For you to kiss me."

* * *

Sarah held her breath as Jareth's warm lips ghosted over hers softly, then tenderly pressed against hers. If anything, the kiss was chaste, but with a heart alive after so long in comatic sleep, Sarah's body betrayed her. Her body instantly became stone and honey at the same time – she desperately didn't want to move, but felt the natural rush of her body carrying her away. Sarah moaned softly, deep in the back of her throat and pressed closer to the Goblin King.

He firmly, with a final unsettling sweep of his tongue, pulled away from Sarah. Before she could do anything but meet his eyes – deep, smoldering eyes which pierced to the very center of her heart and made her breasts tingle – he took her lips again.

He'd been impossibly gentle before. Now, the full force of his passion took them both as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. Sarah tangled her hands into his hair as Jareth crushed her against him. It was not close enough, though, nothing would ever be close enough to her. She arched as he took her deeper into the darkness with the erotic caresses of his lips and tongue and made her moan when he pressed against her.

Her breasts ached and his need throbbed against her, just as her own did. He wasn't close enough, his hands weren't tight enough, his lips – oh his lips – where not fused enough against hers.

Sarah was furious when he moved away from her lips to nibble at the bottom of her neck, until he kissed his way to her earlobe. The pleasure was so intense she shuttered.

At hearing his name come out a low, breathless, moan, Jareth's control crumbled, and he found himself pinning the object of his affection: fresh, swollen, and hungry, against the chilled wall. He couldn't do this, she'd been hurt, this was all new to her, she couldn't want this, he had to know, he thought as he nibbled as the skin just above her shirt, wishing desperately it was gone from her skin.

"Jareth please," they were the first words Sarah had been able to form coherently, and she was pretty sure her mind had not approved it. She wanted…something, anything, more.

"Yes?" he lips returned to hers and his breath across her lips made her want to rip his shirt away from him.

How could she tell him what she wanted? What did she want? More of his kisses? Yes. More of his skin? Absolutely. More of his touch? She moaned and closed her eyes as his hands continued to touch her, clenching lightly at her waist and rising up the side of her chest. He was never allowed not to touch her. "Please."

His tongue traced her bottom lip as his thumb parted it from her upper one. "What do you wish Sarah?" His voice, husky and hushed, sent shivers coursing through Sarah from her very core, up to the skin he'd just touched.

Vaguely, faintly, in the back of her passion-fogged brain, Sarah realized that _this _choice was the choice she was always able to choose. She could choose only this one, completely, for herself. And the irony of that option made her giggle deep inside. The sound came out a breathless catch.

Jareth pulled away now. Not far, not coldly, but surely with steady purpose. He kept his arms tight around her, her breasts still crushed contently against him. "I wish," she began. They were both breathing shallow and quickly, Jareth's grip on her wait tightened, "for you to love me." It came out a whisper, fear of rejection coloring the tone; as if she was worried she wasn't worth his love.

Fiercely, Jareth's mouth took Sarah's. He plundered it until such foolish thoughts as worthiness could no longer lie within her head. They clung desperately to the kiss until they both needed breath. "I've always loved you."

The boldness within her surfaced again and she spun him back against the wall, her hands undoing the few buttons she could get to on his shirt. She kissed him quickly with everything she'd just learned and ran her hands against the pale, heated skin, she'd uncovered. "Love me this way." She pressed against him lusciously. His bare hands speared her hair.

"Impossibly? Wildly? Forever?" He asked her between heated kisses. She moaned as another blot of desire shot through her at his words.

Somehow she knew agreeing would not be enough. Yes did not convey her very desperation to be and do all those things for him. She was his everything. And despite what everything meant – home, human future, other loves – he was hers.

"Forever." She agreed with him after their last heated kiss. Jareth was just about to crush his lips against hers again, when she pressed him away. After a deep breath, a breath that was only to give her enough air to say these words, she spoke what had always been true, "I love you."

Sarah's arm against his chest gave way as he claimed her in his. She knew this hug was far more than his kisses had ever been. Where desire and passion bloomed from his lips; this hug, this embrace, showed the enduring truth of his love. When Jareth could bear to have the rhythm of her heart not beating against his, he pulled away only so far as to have their lips lightly touch.

His eyes were glassy. Sarah hadn't finished, her body ached for him in a way purely sinful. "Love me." This time, with the husky rasp of her voice, Jareth understood just what Sarah wished. His wicked smile grew across his face. And Jareth lifted Sarah into his arms. He began walking towards the castle – a different and much shorter way.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what I meant."

Jareth's smile only deepened as he silenced her with his lips. She wriggled restlessly in his arms. "Some things are better with anticipation."

Sarah was pretty sure anticipation was the last thing that needed to be built upon. She bit her lip and moved to his earlobe. Seduction was still something too new to her; she didn't know what to tell him to change his mind and take her now, so she said the only thing in her mind. Deeply, she whispered again, "I love you."

Jareth's pace quickened and his grip tightened. She was undermining his control expertly. The walk was to calm him, not delay her pleasure. If he took her now he'd hurt her and be despicably selfish. He never wanted to do either of those ever again.

Jareth heard small taps on the stone as the last few pieces of the enchantment began to fall away. Sarah's hand absently roamed his neck and collar bone and then she did something he'd never expected. She bit his skin just below his ear. Jareth sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was sitting on the blue sofa in Sarah's room, Sarah astride him.

She shifted her hips as her head rested on his shoulder. He griped at her hips – to stop her or to urge her on, he had no idea. "That was wickedly helpful," the smile in her voice lit up Jareth's heart.

Sarah's hands began to fumble with the buttons left to open on his shirt. The soft breaks of her voice and the deep blush flushed across her checks mesmerized Jareth. If she was driving him toward insanity, it was mutual. Her hips slowed slightly as she deliberately slid Jareth's shirt off across his shoulders. She sucked in a breath as he removed his hands from her to finish the job. Sarah's thighs clenched as her hands wrapped around his naked shoulders and Jareth claimed her mouth.

Her skin felt alive, she was on fire, desperately she sought to have Jareth completely connected with her. His skin was just as heated her, she realized, as they began to lose all their clothing. Somewhere in the tangle of honeyed kisses and fevered limbs, Jareth pressed Sarah into the cool mattress on her bed.

She was soaring, flying high above everything – even thought – as Jareth caressed her neck, her breasts, and further on ward, until he lingered at the very heart of what was driving her mad pulse. She flushed, and tried to squirm away: shyness getting the better of her. Jareth, as though knowing this would happen anyways, again rose to capture her mouth. He had gone too fast for his still innocent love. Sarah calmed as his tongue dove into her, exploring her teeth, and lips, and own tongue.

She didn't realize where his hands were until they again ghosted over her heat. But this time, her wriggling away only brought her closer to his hand. She was slick, and with expert skill he drove her to even greater heights of unquenched passion.

Sarah felt her heart slam heavily in her chest. Every beat filled with desire, ever beat thrumming with need. She tried to get at him, bring him closer. And finally, just as Jareth's teeth slid against her collar bone, she drowned in passion: writhing against him and breathlessly calling his name.

Jareth gloried in her climax and exalted in her weight so intimately pressing against him. Finally, after everything, was a ready. And she'd said she loved him. More than once. Gently he laid between Sarah's legs and kissed her cheek, her neck, her lips; letting himself feel how truly ready she was.

Sarah's nails raked Jareth's back and he slowly, cautiously, pressed into her. Her toes curled, her breathing stopped, her heart cascaded down a blistering beat. Jareth sucked at the base of her neck, hissing as she urged him deeper.

Slowly his hips began to rock. Too slowly. Sarah felt nowhere and everywhere all at once and she was not getting anywhere fast enough.

"Jareth—"

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, knowing what she wanted. He wanted it too.

"This hurts me. This needing." Sarah took his head in her hands and plunged her tongue deep into his mouth; taking his velvet warmth into her own. "Take me now."

Jareth lingered on the kiss, clasping his hands firmly to Sarah's waist. He took a breath, looked into her eyes and said, "I love you." And took her.

She was breathless, she was full, she was exactly where she wanted to be. Jareth had stilled. He couldn't bear to tare himself away from her even when it would be heightening his own pleasure. Sarah rose to meet his chest and kissed him again, fusing their mouths together. There had been little pain; perfect fit.

They took each other fiercely, wantonly, demanding and giving at the same time, until both could no longer feel the sheet underneath them or the air blowing over them, only each other, only their duel hearts beating as one.

When the sun rose over the Underground the next morning, allowing Sarah's red shine to glimmer – her head resting on Jareth chest as she slept deeply, the Goblin King humbly smiled. This woman loved him; as he loved her.

* * *

Sarah was deliciously sore when she woke midmorning. Jareth's breathing was even and silent under her, his arms wrapped tightly around his body. She tried stealthily to creep up to his lips. He was awake by the time her still swollen ones met his.

"Does that mean I finally have a queen?" His mismatched eyes ruefully rose and she sat stride him, and wide smile covering her deeply crimson face.

"Only if I get to keep a king," she mumbled. After one final quick kiss and her curious hands roaming over his chest she moved away. Jareth tried to bring her back to the circle of his arms.

Sarah's eyes sparkled as she ran out the bedroom door, sheet tight around her. Jareth following, unabashedly naked, behind her.

* * *


	21. XXI : Epilogue

_**Notes at End.**_

* * *

She was soaring! Flying! Every breath within her body made her press onward higher. She could swoop and swerve and fall. Jareth particularly hated when she'd try to fall. And everything was so far away below.

_We're close now. Don't lose sight of me._

Sarah tried desperately not to think 'I could never lose sight of that feathery ass,' but in vain. She heard Jareth chuckle in her mind.

_Mind you love, we don't have long._

Instead of nodding, Sarah flew in front of Jareth and landed on a branch of honeysuckle much smaller and closer to the white house with the forest in the back yard.

"Mama!" Toby awed, pointing in Sarah's direction.

"Well look at that. The first cardinal of the season. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Can we keep her."

"No sweetheart. Birds are meant to be wild and free in the air. They're always dancing. Do you want to take that away from her?"

"No." Karen took the plate from the barbecue and walked towards the door. "But she's pretty."

"Very pretty. Dinner time."

"Very pretty," Toby nodded. "Pretty like Sarah." The small cardinal chirped on the branch as an owl off in the distance hooted. Toby smiled. "But don't worry bird, you can always be dancing, just like Sarah is." He began to whisper, leaning in, sharing a secret, "Because Sarah isn't here, Sarah's gone. Sarah's Underground."

Where the boy's mother and father would think these word's morbid and wrong. Both the boy and the bird realized that the words meant more – in a place that makes little sense, in a place where all your dreams can come true, in a place that's Underground.

.

.

**_THE END._**

* * *

Well! I hope everyone enjoyed this crazy summer journey. First and foremost, I am humbled and excessively greatful for all of the reviews, alerts, and favs this little story has gotten. Those actions are the reason a whole story has been finished right here - because of all of you wonderful readers! Other stories are on the way, so keep an eye out for me and Jareth and the gang. Looking for the fire & crystals playlist? Look on my bio page.


End file.
